Freedom's Fight
by Ramica
Summary: She might not be from their world, but she has information about beings that will soon be coming to destroy the Earth. She might even be able to aid them in the fight. That is if they can keep her from killing Splinter first.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom's Fight**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Author's Note:** Here is a story that I started on vacation, I have a feeling it could turn out to be a long epic one. Fear not though readers I have updates for this story and other stories too like Worlds Below and Journey Home. Yes, I was busy on vacation. This story is sort of an alternate tale of the TMNT stories I started to write years ago based off the original cartoon, course it has changed a now holds a little of all TMNT media. Ramica.

**Chapter One: Escape?**

She sat huddled on the thin metal platform that served as a bed in the prison cell she happened to be in. The cell wasn't much it was about seven foot square in any given direction, metal bars made up the three sides of the cell and a ceiling, while the floor was all metal. She could feel the faint vibration of the engines hum under her feet, but all she could see on either side of her were similar cells some housing strange, bizarre beings who groaned in pain, or cried out from terror filled dreams.

_' At least we share that!' _She mused bitterly, _' nothing like pain and suffering to bring diverse species together.'_

Their captors seemed to know all about causing pain, in fact they seemed to glory in it. Almost seemed to enjoy when a captive tried to break loose when they were hauled out on alien planets, in what could only be termed as a type of market place where natives poked, prodded and bartered for them, for those who tried to escape suffered the consequences.

_' What happens **if** we don't get bought?' _She wondered not for the first time, but a part of her mind whispered that she really didn't want to know.

She reached up a hand pushing stringy, oily, matted hair out of her face. Her left arm had been broken when she had tried to get closer to see a friend that had passed by in the crowd of one of the many worlds they had stopped on. The arm was healing incorrectly and while she could move it, it caused her great pain. She was badly scarred and skinny having lost weight from lack of food. Their captors didn't believe in feeding them more than what was necessary, and when they were fed, they were given a lumpy thin pasty like cereal that tasted oily. She sniffed feeling unbidden tears burn her eyes.

_' Crying doesn't do you any good.'_ She scolded herself, it had become her mantra in this hell hole. She felt beaten betrayed and couldn't help but long for death to come and finish her because she knew there was nothing to live for, or hope for, not even to dream for. Her dreams, the only real escape she had, only seemed to recall her family, friends and home that she had lost when their home had been invaded.

There world had been peaceful, they lived with the land never taking more then what they needed, they used solar energy, and natural medicines. Their world had been full of thick woods, that had not even been fully explored, small mountain ranges, and deep vast ocean waters that were clear as a spring fed pond. Their world changed when the invaders came. For these brutish beings had killed the teachers and elders, enslaving the young. They cut down the forest and killed the animals for food and skin, they took all the water they could get, and anything they couldn't used was destroyed.

When the last alien ships left her homeworld, with the few survivors of the devastation forced aboard, their world was left dead, barren, unable to support anything except for some of the lowest life forms, like insects. It would be a very long time before their home world could ever support sentient life, that is if her world was given the chance to heal.

For a time she had managed to carry on stunted conversation with a cell mate, that had an equine head set upon a lizard body, Kelsopie had been taken out of his cell the other day, between planets and had not been returned as of yet, and many believed that he was gone for good.

It had been Kelsopie who explained, " The Racheans are scavengers and slave traders. For they are ruled by greed, and what has no value is used for food or destroyed."

"No Kelsopie" She denied, she couldn't believe it, not back then.

Her eyes closed and she drifted into slumber. Only to be jolted awake when she was tossed abruptly to the floor. It took her a moment to realize the soft humming drone of the engine under the floor had ceased. The ship seemed to shudder then plunge, tossing her and many of the other prisoners about in their cells. She groaned and heard many sympathetic cries in response, not to mention a few whimpers and what could only be curses. No matter what tongue one spoke a curse word, had a certain ring to it. Of course there was some retching as well.

Another sharp jerk tossed her back into the bed platform and her head hit the edge of it causing her to black out.

In the darkness she was suffocating, her lungs screamed for air. She woke up in water, slowly she stood up finding it all ready almost chest deep. She glanced around disoriented, wanting to get her bearings,as well as breathing space before the water made both impossible. She was trapped in her cell, with water quickly rising. It seemed death was inevitable. One would think after all she'd been through that she would accept it, but something hard and strong rose, like bile in her throat. A part of her screamed in denial refusing to accept her fate.

She was used to swimming, her kind could hold their breath for a very long time, but they had evolved to the point over the years that air was necessary. She knew in her weakened state that she might not be able to swim far, but then again she was probably sufficiently trapped in her cell.

Still she took a deep breath and dived under the water, noting almost instantly that this was nothing like the water she was used to swimming in. Her hands reached out feeling for bars on the cell, going up and down the metal, and felt no change in the bars. She swam back up kicking with legs, gasping for air. There was just a thin pocket of space left and water was coming into her mouth even as she tried to pull air into oxygen starved lungs.

She had found one thing in her search there were bars, under her, not the flat floor, which meant the ship had to be upside down. She looked up at the floor over her head as the water filled in desperately she dived again, picking up where she left off knowing that this would be her final dive.

Her hand came in contact with something that wasn't quite right, a large gap between bars. A hole, hopefully she could squeeze through. Her head and arms made it through but her mid section got caught, pinned between the bars. She thrashed and her eyes bulged wide under the water. Suddenly, almost instinctively she felt her hands go down and use the bars along the outer part of the cell as a means of pulling herself free. It was painful to her broken arm and she could hear a harsh scraping. Then she felt her body give and the rest pull free.

She felt the gritty taste of the dark water in her mouth and, could feel exhaustion closing in, but the sudden elation of being free gave her the means to carry on looking for a way free of the prison ship entirely. She found a large gaping hole in the side of the ship and swam through it using her legs to kick and provide momentum towards what she hoped would give her air.

In moments she broke the surface, coughing and choking, her body racked by the coughs. She hardly was given a moment when a whirl pool sprang up almost out of nowhere, most likely caused by the sinking of the alien ship below her. She navigated it with ease, hardly stopping to consider her actions, for swimming came so naturally to her kind. Instead she seemed far more focused on where she was.

The water was disgusting full of garbage, nothing could live in the sludge, massive buildings on either side of the dirty water had taken over the very sky itself and the many lights shone like false stars. This was truly an alien world, and after all her experiences, being in such places only made her feel more threatened.

She shivered, knowing she could not go much further, but managed to get to land and laid on the rocks. She stirred moments later being driven to find a safe place by some inner alarm. She wanted to ignore this alarm. She coughed spitting up fluid that she swallowed before. She crawled to a pipe that jutted out of the river's bank, a small trickle of scummy water flowed from it. The pipe looked cool and inviting, yet her nose wrinkled in distaste.

She glanced back at the river water as if debating letting herself drown would be the better option before she scrambled into the opening, making her way deeper in from the river and down to a relatively dry spot. There too tired to go on, exhausted, and driven to the limits of her endurance she finally collapsed.

The rodents who made their home in the this vast underground noticed the being, they were equal opportunity scavengers, but wary of any sudden movement they headed towards the still form.

XXXX

Raphael, growled muttering something dark under his breath as, he stormed through the sewers, "Damn Leo and all his righteous good for nuthin..." he cursed a bit, his brow creasing under the heavy furrows over his eye ridges. He wasn't concerned where he was going, all that he cared is **that** he was far away from Leo. No one could aggravate him quicker then his brother's holier than thou, lectures about what he **_should_** be doing.

He turned at a junction of the pipe and headed towards the East river, down below him he could see a few rodents around a strange form lying amidst the trash on the concrete floor of the sewer tube. At first glance it didn't look like much, but Raph eye sight was much sharper then most people's were, plus there was something almost familiar about what he could see, that caused him to take a second look.

Raph sneered at the rodents that were squealing and battling, whatever it was it had to be good to get them riled up, "Probably a drunk. Serves him right to be et'." Raph declared, not wanting to intervene. He turned to walk away, but his Master's teaching's were very strong in him, in spite of what Leo might believe or say, and he could also do the right thing too, he just didn't have to make a big deal about it, like other members in his family did.

Raph turned back tossing a shuriken over the rats to startle them away, and moved with a steady sure stride toward the rodent's find, it was enough to send them scurrying.

As Raph drew closer he could see for himself that this was no ordinary drunk. All thoughts of Leo vanished as he whispered in stunned awe " No friggen' way." He closed the distance in short time.

Sure enough it was a turtle shell, the pattern different from his own or his brothers, but it was a humanoid turtle. There was a large gouge in her shell, and for some reason it looked like it was overly large on her. Of course she was a pathetic heap of skin and bones, and tangled hair on the head. She was green skinned had five fingers on each hand and four on each foot.

He took it all in as he quickly searched for some sign that she was alive.

"You can't be dead. You can't die now hear me?" He informed her, "You have to keep fighting because I need to know who the hell you are and where you came from." A faint pulse beat against his fingers and he smiled "That a girl you keep fighting." He encouraged her.

He picked her up in his arms, noting how little she weighed and he grimaced sympathetically. Raph knew no matter how many questions he had none of them would, or could, be answered unless she lived, and that meant getting help for her quickly. Raphael knew one thing he had to get her home as quickly as possible without causing any more damage to the wounded turtle in his arms, and even if he managed it all, there was a good chance she might notsurvive it all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening to

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter two: Awakening to...**

Raph practically kicked in the door, of their home and was greeted by...

"Raph what do you think the big idea is..."

Raph glared towards Leo, who was getting up off the couch, fully prepared to launch into **yet **another lecture "Cut it now Leo and save your breath" he snarled, "Get Don to the infirmary fast she needs help." He gave a quick jerk of his head to the bundle in his arms, "That is if she is even still alive," Raph amended quickly.

Leo's blue eyes traveled down to the still form in his brother's hold and gasped slightly, but years of training had him all ready moving fast to alert his brother, while Raph headed off towards their humble medical facilities.

Mike sprang up from the couch tossing his comic book onto the coffee table, he planned to get into action in other ways, firstly by informing their Master of what was going on and secondly by boiling water in the kitchen to make healing herb teas, as well as preparing some of the herbal poultices that might aid in healing. he knew he could be far more assistance doing that then by getting in the way of the others as they worked on her other injuries.

Mike hurried down the short hallway to the junction of pipe that was his Master's room, there was no door there only a curtain that hung down in the opening "Master?" Mike called before entering.

Splinter, the aged ninja Master sat on his tatami mats in the lotus position, he had been meditating but a sudden surge of shock, and excitement emanating from other areas of his home, had brought him out of his exercise, he looked at his son expectantly.

Mike gave a quick, bow, though he hurried the preliminary, the bow had been so ingrained from an early age that he lost little else in it's performance, "Raph's found an injured mutant turtle. Don might need some assistance" he reported briskly, he gave another bow then whirled and left the room with a quick and sure stride.

Splinter's ear twitched as he used his walking stick, to aid him to his feet, he paused long enough to snuff the candles that were burning, it might be awhile before he could come back, depending on how bad off this mutant was. The ninja Master shunted and blocked out the ache in his bones, there would be time enough to deal with the aches and pains that came with age, he made his way out of his bedroom and through the kitchen, down another hallway to the infirmary.

"I don't want to give her too much of this medicine, it will ease her breathing and increase heart rate but in her weakened condition, it could easily be too much for her and end up killing her." Don proclaimed, he looked up and saw his father.

"Look at the scars on her body, they all look fairly fresh" Leo murmured sympathetically."Some of them look like they were made with some sort of whip, some look like they were almost burned into her."

"Just stitch up the open wounds Leo" Raph snapped, he was doing his best to clean the fresh wounds on her body, a few of those being rodent bites and he grimaced regretting not acting faster, though there were other wounds as well like a gash on one leg, that clearly had come from something else and looked like they were starting to become infected. "Her carapace and arm are going need work too." he reported, she looked like a mess, and Raph wondered silently how she had managed to survive even this long.

"It is just as well you found her Raph" Don assured his brother, "Since we are so qualified to deal with someone _like _her," he remarked as he set up an IV tube inserting it into the patient. "I'll be needing a blood sample a little blood transfusion might help her as well."

Splinter gazed at the patient, shaking his head sadly at her condition, he knew that with their limited resources that their best effort might be too little, too late, but it also depended on the poor things, desire to live. "What do you feel she needs the most Donatello?"

"Any thing that can fight infection, either initial or secondary Master, as well as something to ease her pain without compromising her heart or breathing" Don answered briskly.

"I will see what I can come up with, or what Michelangelo may have all ready started." He replied before turning his mind all ready, focusing on what herbal remedies that might suit the present need. by the time he had returned with the herbal medicines, his sons had cared for just about all the damage except for fixing her arm and her scraped carapace. Don was busy with a pair of scissors cutting out the matted, tangled hair. Leo was lying on a near by bed a tube fore the transfusion between them.

"Leonardo was the most compatible?" Splinter wondered.

"Near as I can tell she could probably take blood from any of us. and considering her condition that could be a good thing. We just decided to start with Leo" Don replied, " I wanted to get rid of some of this mess and insure there was nothing living in her hair." He explained.

Splinter nodded, concealing a shudder of his own at the idea of what could crawl through hair "What about her other injuries Donatello?"

Don sighed, "She needs a chance to build up her resources Master. I know leaving it poses a certain threat, but I'd like to give her a chance to become stabilized first." Don informed his mentor.

"It's stupid letting it wait" Raph grumbled.

"Yes, but this treatment could shock her system, repairing the damage to her arm will be painful and a shock as well, as the bone will have to be rebroken the combined shock could be enough to kill her" Splinter declared, "As it is my sons we may be prolong the inevitable."

Raph turned his head staring hard at his Master "Are you saying we shouldn't do anything for her then, that we should just let her die?" Raph demanded sharply, "Or maybe I shouda left her for the rats to eat."

Splinter sighed, at his son's sudden outburst, "Of course not Raphael. I have taught you that all life is valuable and has meaning. Her will and desire to live must be very strong if she is to survive" He turned to glance at the small form lying in the bed, "If she has given up then there is nothing we can do to save her."

Don shifted, "I'll keep watch on her tonight" He said aloud, " I think that's enough for now 't get up too quickly" he advised his brother.

XXX

She woke every now and again but didn't seem with it enough to know where she was, or even to find out before drifting back to sleep, only minutes after waking. At times she was aware of different things, the scent of candles, the taste of tea, or warm broth being fed to her, both tasting so much better then anything she had been given on the prison ship. She heard the soft whispered voices, like the low humming drone of insects buzzing. Mostly though she slept, and this was in reality the best thing for her, as it allowed her depleted resources to recover and for the medicine to do it's job.

Don worked on her shell repairing the damage done to the shell, doing his best to match up the repair work to the rest of the carapace.

Then it came time to try setting her broken arm correctly, this was a tricky procedure without the aid of an x-ray machine. The boys though had numerous broken bones of their own and had learned how best to repair and set them, so far with no permanent damage, but in this instance new cartilage had to be forming. By the means of touching rubbing and pulling on the arm, sometimes not to gently they had a fairly good idea where to break the bone, and being trained as they were it didn't take much to know how much force would be necessary to rebreak the bone. Don and the others were fully aware though that they might not get it fully right, but at least ought to make it so she had more use then what she might have, if it was left as it was.

Leo grabbed her arm pulling it out and holding it firmly, while Don braced himself grasping the arm just below the shoulder, his back against her head. It was up to Raph to break the bone, he raised his arm, taking a few deep breaths and brought his hand down on her arm. The girl jerked up screaming in pain.

"Shekay!" She hissed.

"Don't know what she said but she sure felt that." Raph muttered.

"If we get her arm working even sixty percent better then she may thank you for it later Raph" Don replied his hands all ready feeling down the arm, with Leo's help they moved things to position for setting the bone to allow for healing.

Now the only thing they could do was watch, wait and pray.

Mike realizing the patient needed good nourishing food cooked and baked up a storm freezing soups and hearty stews that were full of rich thick vegetable chunks, or he made broths and cream soups for feeding to her while she was still out. He mixed up loaves of breads and muffins, and froze fruit. Their freezer was overflowing with all the home baked foods.

There were some encouraging signs, the main one being she was still alive, and breathing well, the IV no longer seemed necessary. But there were discouraging symptoms as well, like the infection and fever that seemed to deplete what little she had.

It was like being on a roller coaster, wild ups and steep, heart bounding downs followed by sharp twists and turns, so one never knew what lay ahead.

XXX

Days turned into a week or two, and still there was no clear sign that she would ever be awake for more then a few minutes at any given time.

But one day near the end of the second week she did slowly open her eyes, blinking quickly to clear her vision, she smelled the scent of candles and incense, a familiar scent by now for it had lingered in her subconscious. She saw her arm wrapped in a solid cast. Slowly she raised her head glancing around and taking in far more, the cupboard on one side of the room, and the smell that was so familiar around medical places, a smell of cleanliness.

She turned her head to look on her other side and saw a turtle. _' Am I dreaming of home again?'_ she wondered.

"Hey there, your awake, that's great. My name is Mike, what's yours?" Mike smiled putting on his best I'm so friendly, you don't have to be afraid of me smile.

She tried to sit up and turn over and winced.

"Careful your carapace took some damage. That is why your on your plastron. Here let me help you turn over for a little while." Quickly and with ease Mike scooped her up turning her over and sitting her carefully back in the bed pulling the blankets back around her. He could see her furrowed brow, and as of yet she hadn't said a word. Though he saw tears shimmering in her eyes.

_'He looks so odd, why does he wear that cloth over his face, and why does he have no hair? He doesn't look old enough to be an elder, and far too old to be a baby." _She relaxed though because if there were turtles here then maybe it wasn't such a bad place.

Mike could see the range of emotions flitting over her face, her dark green eyes were very expressive and hid very little. Mike smiled a bit more and waved hello "What is your name?" he repeated kindly.

She reached out grasping his wrist staring at his three fingers a perplexed look on her face, like she couldn't understand why he only had three digits.

"That was all my brothers and I ever had was three fingers" Mike informed her, making sure to keep his voice low so as not to startle her.

"Che naha shitijanak" She said ( I don't understand)

Mike furrowed his own brow "I'm sure you said something. I'm just not sure what it was."

"Che nahna shitijanak" She repeated, "Che naha todie enhan gemahi." ( I don't know the language.)

Mike scowled " I get it we waited this long for answers, never even thinking that you couldn't speak our language. What bakas we are," He laughed at their own stupidity, he then heaved a frustrated sigh, his smile for once faltering.

She gave him a confused look in return.

He patted his plastron with one hand "Mike" he told her, "Mi-Ke" he repeated.

"Mie?" She said, then shook her head as if she knew it was wrong and gave him a questioning glance as if waiting for him to repeat the word again. When he obliged she did her best to echo it "Mike" she finally managed but it sounded a little strange almost clipped.

Mike nodded "Good. Um you?" He pointed to her, "I'm Mike and you?" he gestured towards her again.

"Jebahan" she answered, then broke it up for him.

"Ray-ba-han?" Mike inquired. "Raybahan"

She nodded.

Mike chuckled "That's almost as bad as our names you know that?"

She shook her head.

"I know you don't understand." Mike declared, "Hey, you hungry. You want to eat?" he inquired. Mike cupped one hand turning it palm up ward, and used his other hand to pantomime scooping something from his first hand and lifting it to his mouth to chew.

She nodded her head eagerly and her stomach growled in acknowledgement.

"Okay. Stay here, I'll get you something. I'll be right back" Mike assured her as he got out of the chair and eased towards the door.

Leo was in the kitchen when Mike entered and his blue masked brother glanced quickly in his direction "Aren't you suppose to be..." he began.

"She's awake and hungry Leo. I'm raiding the fridge for her not me" Mike protested quickly, cutting him off.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief, "That is great news. Perhaps now we can get some answers."

"Don't count on that any time soon. Raybahan doesn't speak our language" Mike informed his brother.

"Raybahan?" Leo wrinkled both his muzzle and brow as he echoed the word.

"Near as I can figure that is her name. I could be mistaken though but she seems to accept it" Mike replied while he dug a container of soup out of the freezer and placed it in the microwave to thaw out.

"I better let Don know so he can come check her out now she is more alert" Leo decided, "I'd love to come in and talk to her myself but I don't think we should overwhelm her at first."

Mike made no comment he only checked the soup and pushed some more buttons on the microwave humming softly under his breath, when it was ready he poured it into a bowl, and set up a tray with some juice and water as well. Without another word Mike left the kitchen to return to their guest. He plunked down on the chair and set the tray up on a little table that fit on the bed, over her lower body. He could see her muzzle twitch in anticipation.

"Eat slow" Mike mimed slow careful chewing, " Not fast" he shook his head and acted as if he was gulping down food. " Eat slowly okay Raybahan?" he repeated.

She was starving and the aroma was tantalizing her, she longed to gulp it down for fear it would disappear and then she would be left with tasteless meal that seemed to be made of oil. She reached for the spoon but her hand shook badly, and she doubted she could get much of the food to her mouth.

"Here let me help you" Mike offered taking the spoon, and lifting it towards her mouth.

She took it gratefully and felt it warm her all the way down her throat, filling up the empty hole that was deep inside of her. The taste was almost as wonderful as the delicious aroma, and though she was hungry she found she could only manage half the bowl.

Don came in and she jumped suddenly, Mike thought he saw fear in her eyes, as well as uncertainty, as she glanced up.

"It's okay, it's all right. That is Don my brother. He won't hurt you, I promise" Mike vowed.

She eyed Don warily as she hunched herself against the wall of the infirmary.

Don smiled "I'm a friend. I just want to check you out. See that your all right." He soothed.

"Che naha shitijanak" She responded though there was a hint of frustration in her voice as well.

"Raybahan Don," Mike pointed to his brother.

"Don" She repeated seeming to draw out the n but it was clearly a good attempt at the purple masked ninja's name.

"Don wants to look," Mike pointed to his eyes, "At your wounds" Mike gestured to her arm and healing injuries, "Okay?"

She turned nodding her head ever so slowly in reply, willing to comply, but the tenseness in her body showed, that she was not too sure what would happen even if she was willing to permit it at the moment.

"Stick around Mike she seems to trust you" Don whispered, " I may not have time to show her what I want for everything but I will go slow."

"That's probably the best way to do it Don, steady slow movements, just to let her know we are all friends here" Mike smiled as he keep his tone soft and reassuring.

Don gently went through the motions checking her out, and did his best to keep his senses trained on her, to alert him to any thing that meant she was getting uncomfortable with him, or to see if she was in any pain . "Eyes follow finger" Don told her pointing to her eyes then to one finger he held up.

She made a face and then she nodded as comprehension dawned. Her eyes followed the moving finger and Don grinned.

"She's doing very well considering" he declared.

"Great, looks like she is out of the woods after all. Now we just have to get her to understand us so we can find out who she is" Mike beamed elated at Don's news.

The infirmary door opened and Splinter entered the room "Leonardo informed me that our guest was..." he stated but he got no further.

Raybahan's eyes had locked on the ninja Master and she screamed in total fear, throwing herself hard against the wall her chest heaving, as her eyes grew large. Without stopping to think of repercussions she grabbed a glass off the tray and flung it towards the rat.

Don hit the glass down with a blow of his hand, causing the glass to fall to the floor and break against the concrete of the pipe. He looked up into Raybahan's face as her piercing scream broke into deep sobs and she huddled her body into a tight trembling ball.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Master or Slave

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Three: Master Or Slave.**

Splinter knew that for some reason his very presence disturbed and agitated their guest, so he quickly excused himself and left the room, leaving Mike and Don to do their best in calming her down.

"Raybahan, it's okay," Mike soothed, "Settle down it's all right. Too much for you?" he got up and leaned over the bed, only for her to grab him in a hug, clinging to Mike tightly she sobbed, her breath hitching and her body in violent throes of shaking.

Raybahan stared at the door as if expecting something else just as horrifying to step through. Didn't these turtles know or understand what that **thing** was and what it would do to **them?**

Yet Mike and Don didn't seem afraid at all, and then again she hadn't even heard the creature leave, so maybe it hadn't been here at all. Perhaps it was only her mind playing games on her. She had heard of that sort of thing happening; her sister had been a doctor and a scientist who researched and studied the flora and fauna of their world. She had once said that stress and illness, especially long illness could cause the mind to react in strange ways, ways that weren't fully understood.

Well, she had been sick and she had been under stress, so maybe all it had been was some sort of image, a lasting reminder of those who had enslaved her. An echo of her past as it were, insisting she would never be fully free, or safe. However the violent struggle and panic had left her feeling drained and exhausted, she seemed to wilt in Mike's arms.

Mike felt her body slump and her breathing calm slowly down, he gently laid her back down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows, he could see her eyes all ready starting to droop, as he tucked the blankets around her. "What do you think **that** was all about?" he inquired of his intellectual brother.

"I'm not sure" a flabbergasted Don shrugged, as he finished sweeping up the broken glass, "perhaps she wasn't comfortable with three people in here with her. Maybe she felt crowded or thought we might hurt her" he offered uncertainly.

Mike snorted "I thought we kept you because you are supposed to know these things. But I take it you are as mystified as I am."

"I'm afraid so Mike" he gestured to the sleeping turtle, "Let's leave her alone. Let her rest" he whispered as he dumped the glass shards in a bin.

By the time the two turtles entered the living room, they could see the others were all ready there and waiting for news. Splinter was sitting in his favourite soft arm chair, his feet resting on a padded stool, Raph was sprawled on the couch fiddling with one of his sai, while Leo sat in a straight backed chair.

"Well is she all right?" Leo inquired looking expectantly up at his two brothers.

"As well as can be expected, she is getting better slowly" Don replied cautiously, as he sat on the arm of the couch, "considering her numerous injuries and how ill she has been, she is doing remarkably well" he amended.

"Yet it is clear that too many of us in the room with her, is far too much for her to take in her present, weakened, condition. She needs to conserve her energy" Splinter insisted, "No matter how curious we may be about her we must limit it to one or two people with her at all times." He decided, a small smile crossed the rat's face, "As she herself is a turtle she may feel more comfortable with all of you. She may not even be used to other life forms."

"Or Master it was some other life form that harmed her giving her a jaded view of non chelonian species" Don interjected, "But you are right she will probably accept us easier."

"So when do we find out who she is?" Raph demanded.

Mike smiled as he sat down on Raph's foot, Raph jerked his foot free and booted Mike in the butt.

"You know that gibberish she speaks now and again, when she is sleeping, we thought it was that she was delirious" Don hinted, "Well it seems she actually speaks another language, an unfamiliar one to me, which means we might have to wait until she understands us and we understand her before we get the answers we are looking for."

Raph rolled his eyes impatiently, "How long will that take?" he wondered.

Don shrugged, "I don't know." he admitted, "For now speak slowly and try to use gestures with your words so she gets an idea of what we are talking about. It will help her to pick up on our language if we keep things simple" he suggested.

Raph gave an exasperated sigh, irritated that they'd have to wait even longer. It seemed there was nothing but barricades in the way of them learning who she was, where she had come from and other important questions. Realistically, Raph realized nothing could be done about the problem except to wait, but he was not very patient at the best of times and he was anxious to find out all he could about her, so he hated this roadblock.

Splinter looked towards his tempestuous son's posture. It was easy enough to know what was going on in his mind. "She needs time to heal Raphael, and I'm sure she will be willing to learn and to communicate with us as well, as she is sure to have questions for us," he advised.

"Yeah Raybahan was good with me," Mike insisted, then he chuckled, "But then again I do have that way with people."

"Of buggin' the hell out of em?" Raph asked, "I gotta agree wit ya there Mikey."

"That's not what I meant Raph-E-L and you know it" Mike retorted as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

Raph smirked in reply.

XXXX

The next few days no matter who was in with her,they would do their best to teach her a few simple words when she was awake and alert enough to learn. As a matter of courtesy, and because they had no idea how she would react to it, they never wore their weapons when in the room with her, leaving their weapons just outside the infirmary door.

Raybahan quickly learned to differentiate the turtles, not only by the masks that they wore, but other things as well such as height, eye colour, body colour and build. She learned their names and many other words besides, a lot of the first words she learned was connected to food or beverages, such as juice, water, tea, food, soup, stew, salad, bread, or names of different fruits. There were other words too like hot, cold, good, bad, cup, spoon, bowl, knife, plate, okay, yes and no.

Don on his watch would spend part of his time reading to her in hopes that she would at least gain an understanding of sentence structure, and the way the words worked, even if she had little understanding of what she was hearing. April gave the boys some early children's books for young readers that had come into her store, in hopes that with the books help Raybahan would learn to read as well as speak their language.

As she gained strength she managed to stay awake for longer periods of time, but of course she still slept a good portion of the time. Mike's good food was all ready starting to fill out her bony body and she was eating more solid foods, while the boys massaged and worked her muscles to insure they would not weaken, they were doing their best to get her to the point where she could be permitted to walk again.

Raybahan liked the turtles, even though they were so different from those she had grown up with, she had pretty much convinced herself at that time, that the other beast had pretty much been a hallucination brought upon by stress. Raph was sitting with her at the moment watching her as she hungrily devoured an apple.

"Raybahan" he muttered.

She glanced at him swallowing her bite "Yes."

"That's a long name you got. Do you go by something shorter maybe?"

She scowled in reply.

Raph mumbled under his breath, "My brothers call me Raph, not Raphael. Raphael is my long name."

"Brudders?" Raybahan echoed.

"Yeah my brothers. Leo, Don and Mike" Raph answered, "Or if you want their long names, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo" Raph dropped the name talk and looked at her, "Do you have any brothers?"

She shook her head "No."

Raph sighed, exhaling a long breath "I gotta wonder if you even know what I'm asking," he complained to himself.

Leo picked that time to enter the infirmary and heard Raph's comment "She will learn Raph. We've told you to be patient."

"Leo, Raph's brudder. Yes?" Rabahan stated.

Leo nodded "That is right we are brothers," he agreed.

"Raybahan no brudders. Girls..." She scowled not sure how to continue with the words she knew, "like brudders." she concluded.

"You had a sister or a few sisters?" Raph grinned at the mere possibility alone, then decided to clarify the word "Sisters are what you call two or more girls from same family."

"Sister" Raybahan repeated the word and a crestfallen look crossed her face as she hung her head.

Leo gave his brother a warning look "You are safe here with us but your sister is..." he probed.

Raybahan shrugged sniffing and shaking her head.

Raph got up off the chair and moved over on to the bed, he placed a reassuring arm around her "Hey it's all right we won't talk about it okay?"

Raybahan trembled. The truth was she had no idea where her sister was, or if she was still alive or not. The last she had seen of Laralynn was some of their captors holding her down and whipping her for some infraction, then a few of them had forced themselves upon her sister, while forcing her to watch the entire time perhaps as an example, before she was forced away and to another place.

Laralynn had been older by four years, but the two of them looked much like twins, same hair colour, same, eye colour and both of them considered pretty by Terrapin standards, now though with her shorn hair and her scars she would not be considered such any more. Of course she didn't have the words to explain any of this to the turtles, she could only sit and cry as the memories of her sister came washing over her.

Raph held her close knowing only the talk of family members, especially a sister had disturbed her greatly all he could do was hold her and offer what little comfort he could.

XXXX

Of course the family would discuss Raybahan's progress or setbacks, not to mention trying to figure out anything that gave them some clue to who she was. The debate ranged that night over her sister and the reaction it had caused, of course the only conclusion they could gain from that information, was that while Raybahan might have had a family at one time, she was now alone.

"She's not alone" Mike flatly denied, "She has us. We're her family now."

"Yes, but if she's lost her family we can't replace them Mike" Leo pointed out.

"You know though if she survived, it is possible there might be other survivors" Don conjectured.

Raph gave a disparaging snort "True Don, but considering her condition when we found her, not to mention the fact we don't know where she came from or how she got here."

"She is still a mystery" Splinter agreed.

"Yeah, well once she learns a bit more she can tell us," Raph declared, "She's learning fast enough."

XXXX

Indeed Raybahan was learning their language at a fast rate, the clan assumed it was because that she was as interested in communicating with them as they were with her, but unknown to them a great deal of her desire to understand them came from her imprisonment by the Racheans, they had not been one to repeat themselves in any given order, failure to comply quickly would lead to harsh, and often cruel punishment. It was imperative for all of their prisoners to learn quickly what was wanted of them, if they wanted to survive; even if one didn't feel that there was a great deal to survive for.

It was common knowledge amongst the prisoners that where there was life there was hope and hope could possibly lead to escape and freedom, somewhere, some place and some time later on.

Raybahan had learned their language, or at least learned enough to know what was wanted or expected of her, if only in hopes of eluding the punishment of her captors.

One thing they repeated often, seeming to drill the idea into the heads of their prisoners, for they would say it numerous times a day was that there were two classes of sentient beings. The first class was superior, better, stronger, faster, and thus were meant to rule; they were the Masters. The lower class were meant to serve the Masters in any and all ways.

If the Masters had a hard day and wished to beat you close to death, or even into death itself, that was permissible. If the masters wanted to bed you or use you in some other sexual way then that was their choice. If the Masters wanted to serve you up as an exotic dish on their dinner menu then so be it. A slave had to give themselves fully to the Masters every need and desire, or want. It was the slaves only reason for existence.

Raybahan felt that since Raph, Don, Leo and Mike were turtles, similar to herself, that there would be none of this Master and slave bit with them. In fact they had been very caring and friendly towards her. This only assured her that turtle species were above such thinking of superior or inferior species. She knew though that her kind in the past had waged war with and against one another, but that had been hundreds of years before her birth, and over time her race had come realize that such battles were not useful to their society. Thus they started to bring peace, and when the others had invaded her world all that was left of their war like ways, was a few swords, and the school that taught the fighting arts as a reminder of their history. The Fighting Art school sank in popularity as time went on and the Terrapins had embraced the more peaceful ways, so when they needed those who might actually know a way to protect them, there wasn't enough people to do it.

XXXX

The family finally decided that Raybahan was fully comfortable with all of them and now could grasp enough of their language to assure her about, as well as introduce her, to Splinter. Their reasoning was that very soon now Raybahan ought to start walking and moving around more as she had recovered sufficiently to do so, and it was important and necessary to keep the rest of her recovery on track. It was fine for Splinter to not enter the infirmary room, but Raybahan was bound to see him while out and walking around, so to ease any fears it would probably be wiser to see and get to know the ninja Master now.

Mike sat beside her bed in the infirmary "Raybahan we want you to meet someone today. He's very nice and he won't hurt you." Mike vowed.

"Nother turtle Mike?" She asked.

"No uh Splinter isn't a turtle Raybahan, but don't hold that against him okay? He took care of us when we were little. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Splinter" Mike explained, "He's both a father and a teacher to us."

Raybahan scowled "What tea-ch-er?"

Mike smiled "I love the way you talk. You have a wonderful accent" he beamed and chuckled, as she gave him a mystified look "A teacher is someone who shows you how to do things you don't know." He explained.

Raybahan nodded, they had teachers, respected elders of great knowledge who taught at the schools of her world. They were called " Koshayi" or honoured elders, because they passed on what they knew to others. Obviously teachers were the Koshayi of this place.

"Now I know Splinter looks different then we do and you might feel uneasy around him because he isn't a turtle, like us. But will all be here with you Raybahan and you'll see there is nothing to worry about. Okay?" he took her hand and gave it a squeeze before getting up and moving to the infirmary door.

Raph peeked around the door "Is she ready Mike?"

Mike turned back towards her "You want to see Splinter now Raybahan?" he coaxed gently.

She gave a negative shake of her head "No. He hurt me..."

"He won't" Mike vowed hastening to comfort her, "I promise he won't touch you if you don't want."

Raybahan stared at the scars riddling her body "No turtles. Hurt turtles!" she blurted out quickly, "If you not turtle you hurt turtle" She tried to explain her fears, without stopping to think of the words she knew to enhance her thoughts, or give a better voice to her doubts.

"Yeah, but Splinter cares for turtles. He found us as babies and cared for us. He even helped cared for you when Raph first found you. He asks us how you are doing and he wants you to get better like the rest of us." Mike wheedled.

Raph stepped into the room, he could sense her panic and rising fear "Raybahan look I promise ya Splintah won't hurt ya. But if that ain't enough for ya I can promise you if he tries to touch ya, we'll stop him okay?" Raph knew Splinter would not hurt Raybahan, but he was also aware that some one had hurt her badly, and her fear was very real, "Splintah will stay back here by the door okay?" he suggested.

Raybahan considered Raph's words, the door was about five to six feet from the bed she was on, her brow furrowed in thought before she finally nodded her head and reluctantly agreed "See Splinter then but he keep back!"

"Okay then we have a deal" Raph nodded and turned on his heels to leave the room to get the others who were waiting in the living room. He let them know of the conditions "Oh and Master I told her that if she thought you would hurt her, we'd stop you."

Leo glared at him "Why tell her that? Splinter would be aware of it and back off himself. It would have been better to assure her Raph..." Leo began in protest.

Splinter held up one hand as he rose from his chair "Leonardo that is enough," his ears twitched, "there is time for Raybahan to learn that I mean her no harm. If she needs such assurances to feel safe with me, then I have no problem with that, nor am I offeneded by it." Splinter smiled, "a single step is all it takes to start a journey of a thousand miles, we must get her to make that first step."

Raph smirked it wasn't often Leo got even a small rebuke from the ninja Master.

Splinter glanced Raph's way sighed and shook his head fully aware of the smug attitude "Raphael let it go" he advised simply.

The three turtles and their Master headed to the infirmary, the turtles entered the room first, Raph went and perched on the side of Raybahan's bed, Mike stood beside the bed, Don took up a position on the opposite side of the bedside table while Leo stayed near the door.

Raybahan seeing the four boys, and knowing that this Splinter who ever, or what ever he was, was yet to come, took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly curious but the tenseness in her body was a clear sign that she had her doubts.

Splinter entered the room and Raybahan sat up straight, inhaling sharply, her eyes growing wide with fright. She hadn't been wrong before, it hadn't been a hallucination or some evil trick of her mind there was a Rachean here. She glared at the turtles sharply, in silent accusation for in her mind they had betrayed her, they said he was nice, and she knew other wise. "He no good" She snapped pointing at Splinter, her voice full of fear and panic.

"Raybahan give Master Splinter a chance" Leo pleaded kindly.

_Master? **Master Splinter** was it?_ But of course he was a Rachean, one who felt he was a Master, and superior, while they turtles were nothing more than slaves. She should have known these turtles were his servants, oh, they might talk kindly of him, but what else were they to say? To rebuke the Master in any way would bring punishment, and were not all these boys badly scarred from beatings like herself? She felt a sinking feeling overcome her wanting to cry, scream, throw things, and laugh all at the same time at the utter ludicrous situation she was in. She hadn't escaped at all she was still a lowly slave.

The last thought was enough for her to find her voice and she began to rant in the language she was most familiar with, her own. During the rant she berated herself, she cussed out Splinter and near the end she voiced something that would settle more firmly in her mind later on "He is but one and together we can rise up and be free of this tyrant who treats us so badly. We can be free" She declared. Her rant finished she glared hard at Splinter, "**Master dies!"** she hissed in English, the look she gave Splinter left no doubt in the boys mind that she meant it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Stories Exchanged

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Four: stories exchanged.**

None of the mutants understood a bit of Raybahan's long rant, though they had no doubt that she wasn't amused. Her tone of voice, hand gestures and stiff body posture was more then enough to assure them that she was suddenly unhappy. However, her sudden firm declaration that was tossed on at the end of the rant assured all of them that she had no love for the mutant rat.

Raph was the first to recover and he took great offence to the fact that this stranger would even dare to make such a threat concerning his father. "No way" he snapped as he stood up straighter, his arms crossing over his plastron, "You are not going hurt Splinter, anymore then he hurts you, and **don't** give me that look" the turtle snarled at Raybahan who had a stubborn look and narrowed eyes settle on her face at his words. "Splinter helped you. Hell, you might not be alive if it wasn't for him and I'll have you know that **we** wouldn't be here either if it weren't for him. You ought to be grateful not cussin him out and issuing death threats." Raph declared his voice rising, "All we've ever done is help ya and now..." Raph huffed in irritation.

Taking the moment of reprieve Raybahan, whirled on the red masked turtle and began making snide comments in her language, as she didn't know enough to berate him in his. Finishing her triade she shrank against the wall, glowering at all of them, feeling deeply hurt and betrayed. She pointed to Splinter and repeated her words from earlier, " Master die!" she nodded her head as if to confirm her conviction on that cause.

"That's enough I've had just about enough ..." Raph began as he clenched his fists into tight balls.

Don and Leo, lunged at Raph grabbing hold of his arms while Mike stood up, and placed himself between Raybahan and Raphael.

Splinter's voice raised above the commotion, years of dealing with four rambunctious boys had taught the Master how to speak loudly, in an authoritive way, without making his voice sound too threatening and it was this voice which, he now relied on to reach his son. "Raphael calm yourself or leave. You will do our guest no good by threatening or by using intimidation tactics on her. Fear and anger should never be countered by violence. " The rat pointed out, "It is clear to me she is afraid, and perhaps for good reason, she needs compassion now and understanding."

Raph glared "B...but Mas..."

"Enough let it go Raphael" Splinter replied, "Leonardo perhaps you can go prepare us some tea. I believe we can all use the chance to calm down and relax."

Leo hesitantly released his brother and nodded to his mentor "Hai Sensei." he agreed before he slipped silently from the room.

Splinter turned to look at Raybahan, he could tell that she had exhausted herself, but he could still sense her fear, as well as read it in every line of her body. "You poor child, you have suffered a great deal and I have no idea who has harmed you or why," Splinter smiled towards her, "But I assure you child I mean you no harm. I hope that you will soon accept me for who I really am." Splinter sighed giving a small shake of his head. "Perhaps you will not mind it so much if I were to sit down over here, near the wall, and talk for awhile. Then you might come to understand me, as I and my sons wish to understand you."

Mike had sunk back down on the bed, "Raybahan Splinter might be different but he's still wonderful and...well he's a great guy once you get to know him." Mike concluded he patted her hand before standing up and pushing the chair near the bed, back against the wall, "There you go Master."

Splinter's whiskers twitched as he saw Raybahan flinch at the word Master. He carefully filed this away. "Thank you my son."

Mike grinned as he moved towards Raybahan's bed "I know a lot of people don't like rats but Splinter here is one of the best there is."

Don shifted on his feet, "Raybahan did some one **like** Splinter hurt you, is that why you are afraid of him?"

Raybahan's eyes were glued on the ninja Master as he walked slowly to the chair and eased himself into it. He didn't seem much like the Racheans, his voice was soft and comforting, he moved slowly and yet... she wasn't sure if she could trust or believe in him. "Rachean" she gasped softly the word escaping in a low hiss, though she had been so focused on Splinter that she hadn't even heard Don speak.

"Ry-chiens, what the devil are they?" Raph demanded a perplexed look on his face, he arched an eye ridge.

Raybahan pointed "Him Rachean, only sharp," she patted the top of her head, pulling her hand up and her fingers making grasping motions.

Mike shrugged uncertain what Raybahan was trying to say with this pantomime of hers. "Charades cool we can play."

Don smacked his brother on the head, " I think she means the Rachean's ears were more pointed then Splinter's ears are." he guessed. He went over to a desk and drew out some paper and a pen. He drew a quick sketch of a rat head with round ears and one with triangular ears then handed the drawing to Raybahan, "Like this?"

Raybahan nodded and grasped the pen that Don was still holding, Don relinquished both paper and pen to her after she said "Please Don."

Raybahan turned the sketch Don had drawn over and began to draw something, a beast with a square head, a short thick muzzle, and furry triangular ears. "Rachean" she stated simply pointing to the drawing in a matter of fact way. She then refocused her eyes on Splinter, as if to insure to herself that he was still sitting in the chair, and hadn't taken the opportunity to move in on her.

Don stared at the drawing, even allowing for errors, in head shape or muzzle length it was clear that Raybahan had enough observation skills to know Splinter didn't look **exactly** like the Racheans, which she obviously feared, but the fact that the similarities between Splinter and these other creatures, beings- whatever they were- was what disturbed her the most. Don knew that these Racheans had been the ones to hurt her, so it was understandable that Raybahan would want their father dead.

He smiled, "I know let me show you something" He snapped his fingers, and returned to the drawer of the infirmary pulling out a field guide book of animals. " There are many animals who live on our world Raybahan," He informed her in his tutorial voice, "In fact most animals on this world aren't like us, we are different. Not normal we changed." Don stated as he tried to think of words she would comprehend, for he knew her language was limited. "The people who live here, use animals for food, for companions, friendship, for all kinds of things. But animals can't talk like us, or walk, or even think like us."

Don went to the bed opening the field guide book to a page of turtles "This is what turtles here are meant to look like. We are supposed to be like this, only we changed." Don pointed a thick finger to a picture, "The red eared slider **that** is how we once looked."

Raybahan shook her head, "You not small. You talk. This turtle not do that. It go on all four." She remarked shaking her head in denial, "This not you Don."

"Not anymore Raybahan. I told you we changed." Don answered calmly, "So did Splinter" Don flipped the pages of the book to reveal a picture of the rat, "That is what Splinter looked like once." He assured her.

Raybahan pulled the book closer casting quick glances from Splinter to the picture and back to Splinter again. Her brow furrowed as she flipped through the pages finding no animal that looked much like a Rachean did. Though there was one creature who she felt had a Rachean's muzzle and tail.

Mike chuckled as he watched her puzzled expression "Bet she is trying to figure out how we went from being like those animals in the pictures to, what we are today."

"Then maybe we ought to tell her Michaelangelo by keeping the story simple, so that hopefully she will have a better idea of what we are saying and there is less chance of her being more confused." Splinter suggested, "But before doing that, it might also be wise to show her some pictures of humans so she knows what they to look like."

Raph nodded his head, "I'll go grab a magazine."

Mike rolled his eyes, "None of your mags Raph, we don't want her thinking that clothing is optional for people" He smirked and laughed.

Raph thumped him upside the head, before leaving. By the time he returned with a few battered magazines, Leo was coming with the tea, so Raph left the infirmary door open for his brother. Leo poured the tea, offering the first steaming mug to Splinter, and the second to Raybahan, before pouring for himself and Don, as Mike and Raph turned down the offer earlier. Raph showed Raybahan the magazines "See this, these are people. There are lots of 'em. All kinds of shapes, sizes and colour. But people are well, they don't always care for thins that are different and **we** are different enough that..." Raph shook his head, "Raybahan you were hurt by those what ya call 'em, Racheans? Well people might hurt us that way, so we can't let them know. We have helped some people who are our friends, but it isn't safe for **lots **of people to know about us."

Raybahan stared at the pictures of people, there were so many of them, and even though she had been dragged out onto many alien worlds she had never seen anything quite like these people in her life before, skin ranging from red, black, white and more, not to mention hair length or lack of it all together. They were strange beings all right. "This their world?" She inquired pointing to the picture of the people.

"Yeah, they out number all other individual species." Don agreed.

Raybahan scowled she was now even more interested, as she looked at the book of the animals, then the ones with the people. The dominant race of this world was the people, but what did that mean for the rest of them? She frowned as her brow furrowed, "Why turtles say Master?" She demanded abruptly.

Splinter heard the rough demand in her voice and saw the wary suspicious look on her face, he raised his cup of tea blew on it and sipped the brew, " That is part of the story of how we came to grow from animals like in those pictures to what we are today. Would you like to hear the story Raybahan?" He inquired pleasantly arching an eye brow up.

Raybahan was curious to hear it, so she nodded. "Yes."

"You may not understand all of what I tell you, but I will do my best to keep it simple and hopefully you will know most of the story by the time I am done." Splinter assured her, " This world is large and when I was young I lived far from here in a place called Japan. A young man had me as a pet, an animal that is kept for friendship. This man lived and worked at a school where people were taught to fight in a special way, using hand and feet. " Splinter began, keeping a careful eye on the female turtle as he spoke, " This type of fighting is very old and most places now teach it as a way to stay healthy and to look out for yourself, so others might not hurt you. The man who had me, was a teacher in the school and his students called him Master, as a way of respect." He explained and sipped his tea, " He was one of the best in the school and I would often copy his moves making him laugh."

Raybahan leaned forward a bit, she listened carefully, to the words and found she knew most of them, or sort of understood enough of his words, that she didn't feel confused by it, if anything she was intrigued to know more and was paying very close attention so she would not miss anything.

Splinter noted the change in her body position her curiosity at the moment making her forget her fear of him.

"Yoshi, the man I lived with, loved a woman named Shen. But he was not the only one to love Shen, for there was another man who loved her too. This other man was very bad and he hurt Shen when she picked Yoshi over him. He beat Shen, hurting her badly. When Yoshi learned what had happened he killed this man, he knew he should not kill. That it was wrong to kill. Shen though she was badly beaten begged Yoshi to run away with her," Splinter paused, "That is when we came to America, to the place we are at now. Shen and Yoshi died leaving me alone with no one. I was used to having food given to me, but now I had to learn to fight for it, and to avoid larger animals like cats, and dogs that might kill me. A city like this one was a very dangerous place to be." Splinter sighed staring into his cup of tea, "One day while searching for food I saw something that would change my life."

Raybahan perked up enthralled by Splinter's story she could only sit waiting for him to continue

"A truck, something people use to get quickly from place to place, was carrying some tubes. When the truck came to a quick stop a tube broke free and hit into a jar with four baby turtles. I went down and because I wanted to see what had happened to the turtles I went to the spot and found all four of them crawling in the broken glass and a strange liquid. I gathered them up and I was soon to learn that the liquid we had all been in was changing us." Splinter took another sip of his tea, "We were getting bigger, and we were soon able to talk, and do much more besides. I knew that people might want to hurt us because we are so different from everything they know. I wanted to keep these four young turtles safe, so no one would harm them. I knew I might not always be there to keep them safe from harm, so I began to teach them the moves I had learned from Yoshi." Splinter concluded, "This is why my sons call me Master, because I have taught them these moves, as I was taught by my Master Yoshi."

Raybahan sat back biting at her bottom lip as she thought of Splinter's words maybe for the turtles the word Master, though it was the very same word that the Racheans used, might mean a different thing here perhaps Master here meant the same thing as koshayi in her tongue, the great teachers of their home. It was a great deal to take in, to know that the only turtles like herself were these four, but maybe she had misunderstood that part, "None like us?" She inquired.

Mike shook his head "Your the first one like us that we've seen." He replied.

She gave a heavy sigh, it was a great deal to know and accept. It was going take some time to figure it all out, and she wearily bowed her head, as if all ready feeling the weight of the burden.

Splinter leaned forward in his chair, and the slight movement was enough to cause Raybahan to jump, startled, she jerked back,as Splinter shifted in his chair "What of your story Raybahan, can you tell us something of how you came to be here with us?"

Raybahan shrugged, she wasn't sure she had the words to express her story fully "Not know if you understand me. Not have all words I need. I try." She informed them, "My home far away, not here. Up in sky, far up there long, long way. My home all turtles, we happy there. Lots to eat, drink. No one hurt we learn and live well. Then Racheans came," She shivered and found tears coming unbidden to her eyes, "They travel in stars and come to places to hurt others. They make water bad, they take all food. Great trees no more. Nothing left. Our world dead. Racheans take us too, make us leave dead home." she sniffed and sobbed.

Mike shifted closer to her wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"Racheans say they Master we must do as they say. They hurt us badly and they take us to other places let the people, beings, there have us to treat us badly." Raybahan spoke through her tears, shaking her head, " Rachean sky thing come down in water here. I get out." She concluded.

There was a simple sincerity to her words the fact that she spoke using the easiest of words seemed only to add more of an impact to what she said. The five mutants could only stare in abstract horror at the very thought of what she had just told them, even Mike felt his body bristling in anger at the very thought that some species, some race of beings out there had gone and plundered her world of everything and had turned it's people into slaves.

It seemed Raybahan was not the only one with a great deal to consider or work out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Gaining Trust?

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Five: Gaining Trust?**

Splinter noted the strain, and weariness of Raybahan as she sat, with head hung, shoulders rounded as if carrying the ultimate burden upon them. " Come my sons, I think we all need time to reflect and Raybahan needs time to rest," Splinter suggested, standing up carefully.

Raybahan, either seeing, or sensing the rat's movement jerked her head upward,gasping quickly, her eyes growing large, as her body tensed.

"No child, it is all right we are leaving you." Splinter hastened to assure her.

"Master, do you mind if I stay here with Raybahan, at least to make sure she is all right. I mean...she might have um..." Mike began faltering a bit.

"She may have awoken some memories that will not rest easy with her story, and yet by telling us what she has I feel she may have relieved just a bit of her troubles." Splinter nodded knowingly, he smiled at the orange masked son, Michelangelo seemed to be quite empathic. He always had been very caring and sensitive of others, at least when he wasn't playing jokes or causing trouble simply because he was bored and could not find something to entertain himself with elsewhere. "Yes, she might need a friend. You may stay. I have no desire to overwhelm her any further."

Mike gave a wide grin, turning to whisper to Raybahan, who seemed to be paying little attention to him, as she was far too focused on Splinter's every step, she exhaled loudly, her body shaking ever so slightly as Splinter exited the room. She collapsed back into the bedding, looking slightly paler and more exhausted then before. She glanced up at Mike, reaching out to take one of his hands in hers. " I hurt." she said softly.

"Yeah, I know, and Splinter, he knows too. We want to help you. I know it is hard losing so much all at once, I don't even know what it would feel like, but you realize we are your friends, and while we may not replace what you've lost well, at least it is something new to build on. I can see why Splinter scares you Raybahan, but trust me, he is nothing like those Rachean things who caused you so much hurt and pain." Mike declared.

Raybahan nodded weakly and yawned, she huddled under the blankets, her eyes drooping and wet from her tears. She listened to Mike ramble on, feeling comforted by his presence if not fully grasping all of his words. She didn't talk much though other then adding a sleepy word here or there. At the moment she had enough of talking, but didn't mind listening especially to Mike's stories that helped her to focus on something other then the grief and suffering she had been going through.

XXXX

Raph glowered, "So ya think she accepts ya yet Sensei."

"I would be astonished if she did Raphael." Splinter replied, " Did you not hear what she has been through?"

"Well yeah she's had a bum life. That I can relate to" Raph quipped lightly.

Leo snorted, "I highly doubt you can relate to the sort of things Raybahan has gone through."

"Oh yeah like we haven't suffered any freakin' hardships in our life" Raph snapped.

"Not to the extremes she has, Raph" Leo pointed out. Leo came to stand a few steps in front of his brother.

Raph opened his mouth, about to let loose with a few choice words and a sharp comment that was dying to be turned free, quickly found Splinter's walking stick between them, causing Raph to swallow his response.

Splinter stood, quietly eyeing each son by turn, his tail sliding on the floor, in mild irritation, an eyebrow arched in silent question as he calmly waited. Leonardo backed off by a couple of steps and bowed to his mentor, followed shortly after by Raphael's curt nod of the head. Splinter sighed and lowered his walking stick, "When will you two ever get along?"

Raph shrugged, in answer.

"Perhaps that is something, that can only come with age" Splinter stated to himself as he turned and moved over to his favourite chair, "Back to your original question Raphael, she has, for her, good reason to fear my existence especially after all she has been through by her captors. Trust must come slowly, I can not force her to trust me, nor insert myself so strongly into her comfort zone. If I were to do that, she would in the end only fear me all the more. I must go slow, and allow familiarity to breed contempt as it were."

"Yeah and in the meantime she is going **kill **you," Raph flared.

Splinter chuckled his ears twitched, and his brown eyes sparkled, " She is still weak, I think she poses no harm to me as of yet, at least not one to get so worked up about, though I thank you for caring Raphael."

Raph jerked his head to one side and sneered, "Who said anythin' bout that?" he demanded.

Leo drew a hand over his mouth and snickered, earning a dirty look from his red masked brother, causing Leo to quickly school his features into the calm, stoic, unreadable, leader expression he had perfected over the years.

Splinter ignored this exchange, he knew that boys would be boys, and that these two had a healthy dose of sibling rivalry, knew that he had to permit or at least allow certain amount of discord between them. As their father he could not solve all their battles, as team members they had to work with one another, and as brothers they would often disagree about many things. "By the time she is healthy enough to pose a true threat to me, then hopefully she will no longer have the desire to see that threat through."

Leo sat down on the couch, and Raph flopped down in the battered armchair, while Don continued to stand, he went and leaned against the back of the couch, a distant look on his face, looking as if he was miles away.

"But Master..." Raph began.

"No Raphael, if I force her, I lose her and make her my enemy. If she is to accept me she must do it on her terms." Splinter declared firmly, making it known that it was the end of the discussion at least on that count. The Ninja Master gave a mysterious smile, then glanced up towards Donatello. "Is there something troubling you?"

Don blinked and shook his head, it was a reaction quite common to the times he was drawn from his thoughts, as if he was suddenly just becoming aware of where he was and others speaking with him, it was no doubt where his brothers got the nick name of absented minded inventor for him. "I'm considering why a group of beings that have the intellect to permit space travel to the degrees that these, Racheans seem to have maintained, would not have the common intelligence to realize that living as parasites is not detrimental to their existence." Don explained, " I know greed in and of itself is a powerful motivator, but a species that could do what they have achieved simply to cause such atrocities seems...too sci-fi for me."

Raph snorted, "What aliens who have space travel ought to have no desire to control the world, like the Foot and Karai?"

"Think of all the fun Bishop could have with these aliens, he actually would have an alien menace to be worried about, and he might actually forget about us." Leo stated a wry smile crossing his face.

"Donatello, the ability to do something is not always connected to the right reasons. Look at human history alone, yes, humans had the ability to chain the atom and use it...there is many things they could have done with that power, but one of the first things they did, would forever be remembered." Splinter gave a heavy sigh. He saw Don nod in understanding,as Splinter continued. " Perhaps these Racheans did not stop to consider it as anything more then spoils of war."

Leo's brow furrowed, " I wonder if the Racheans are the type to just leave this ship of theirs here, or if they will come looking for it and any escapees. We could have a problem if they come here."

"Bring 'em on Leo we can handle them." Raph declared.

XXX

The next few days the boys started to get Raybahan up and moving around, supporting her as she walked. Splinter was often in the kitchen, or living room, or where ever the turtles assisted her to. So far Raybahan's reactions remained fairly predictable, she would see the rat and either try to escape him or lunge toward him hurling threats. Raph of course didn't care for the times their guest threatened Splinter, and it was clear there was a bit of animosity building between the two over the fact.

Raph often snapped at her, she would gesture and call him an insulting name in her own language and Splinter would calmly remind Raphael to "Let it go." Instead the ninja Master would calmly ignore her reaction, and invite Raybahan to join him in a cup of tea at the kitchen table, or perhaps to sit and watch some television. "Perhaps Michelangelo can show you how to play his video games though they are quite beyond me." Splinter suggested at one point.

Mike chuckled, " Splinter, he is great. But no matter how many moves he has taught us he still can't figure out how to use the controllers. Don't let him try any racing game." He cheerfully informed Raybahan.

Raybahan scrunched up her face, "Game?" she echoed.

"Something you do for fun. To ease boredom." Mike explained.

"With Mike boredom usually last so long that he usually torments us." Leo commented, he was at the moment supporting Raybahan on one side, with Mike on the other, "though he has been slacking off of late, since you got here."

"Oh geez, thanks for reminding me Leo." Mike beamed.

Raph smacked Leo upside the head, "That's fer remindin' him fearless."

Leo whirled on his brother, and Splinter thumped his walking stick.

"Enough!" he warned his eyes narrowing.

Raybahan eyes locked on the stick, she had seen enough of Splinter to know that he seemed no more then a calm, quiet being, gentle, almost passive in nature. Like the elders of her home he was listened to and respected. Even the way he moved seemed to be with slow steady movements of one who was well up in years and therefore couldn't be considered much of a threat, and yet that walking stick, his cane, seemed to suggest at something more. She knew that a stick as sturdy as Splinter's could be a dangerous weapon in the right hands.

Splinter eased the features of his face, "Relax child, join us for awhile and see if you would like playing a game." He entreated.

Raybahan shook her head, "Maybe later. Maybe watch now." she replied, though she didn't mention who, or what it was she would be watching.

"Get ovah it will ya." Raph growled irritably.

"There is no harm in her watching" Splinter stated. "Make yourself comfortable and feel free to watch. I see you are getting stronger, perhaps soon we can supply you with a couple walking sticks to support yourself as you move around. You should try to exercise and build up your muscles and strength again." Splinter encouraged.

Raybahan bit her bottom lip quirking an eye ridge up as if unsure how to respond to that. It was getting harder and harder to hate or fear Splinter, but she also could not ignore the fact that at some point he might reveal something different, then what he had portrayed. In fact she was almost sure he was trying to lure her into a feeling of false safety and would attack when she least expected it. Raybahan was quite sure that the rat had yet to show his true colours.

Leo and Mike helped her to the couch, before Leo excused himself and Mike went over to the television cabinet to pick a video game to show Raybahan. Raybahan seemed to pay very little attention to Mike, rather she kept a wary eye on the rat. Splinter for his part kept trying to draw her out with small talk, often she would respond to him, others times she would not. The ninja Master had to figure out exactly what got her interest and what wouldn't.

Still his patience was paying off for in the past two weeks he had noted that Raybahan's threats were becoming more rare.

XXXX

Raybahan looked in the mirror of the bathroom, she was not quite sure how long she had been in this strange home, but she had gained weight, most of her injuries were now just scars on body and mind, even her hair that Don had shorn to rid it of the tangles, was starting to grow out again, though it was a mess. She made a face at the look of her dark scraggly uneven hair, she shook her head. She sighed and reached for her walking stick, for her body had not reached the point where she could move freely without it as of yet.

_'Won't be much longer and I can walk properly again, perhaps I ought to start doing some of my own exercises from school.'_ She mused, '_ I'm pretty fluent in their language now too.' _She silently congratulated herself, _'I am starting to believe there is nothing to fear about Splinter. He is only as he is...as he has portrayed himself to be, a teacher a parent."_ She trembled at that thought but she knew he had done nothing to harm or threaten her in anyway.

She opened the door and left the bathroom, wondering about going into the living room and watching some of the strange box called television or maybe trying one of Mike's games. She walked down the hall and stopped at the living room there was a pipe junction that left the living room and went down to an area she'd never been to. Curiosity and a sense of adventure, called to her to explore, besides she could hear the strangest sounds coming from that direction.

She moved that way, and paused as she heard Splinter's voice, sharp and demanding "Faster Raphael and Leonardo. Michelangelo, do not rely simply on speed but accuracy too. Donatello..."

Her brow furrowed at these commands, as she recalled Splinter's story of training his sons to use their feet to protect themselves, but the sounds she heard mingled in Splinter's orders were not those of body parts meeting body parts, slaps and smacking sounds, no there was the clang of metal on metal, or the thunk and thuds, of wood. She had heard these sounds before, they were very familiar noises to her.

_"Jebahan concentrate, focus and follow through with your moves. You hold back at the last minute, you'd don't tickle your opponent in battle." her teacher teased lightly._

_"Grand Master Jerint, I fear I will never get this. Fighting is about killing." She shook her head, hanging it down as her mentor chuckled._

_"Not always. Yes there was a time we Terrapins fought for land, for so many minor insignificant things that the land ran red with blood. But no more for now this fighting remains simply as an art form, to enjoy." He explained kindly a hand on her shoulder._

_"It is the art, the beauty it seems so like a dance," She beamed her eyes shining, "that I wanted to learn, but this..." She looked at the staff in her hand, "Is a weapon. I don't like swords they can **kill**_!" _She gasped her face one of horror._

_"Child, you can kill with the staff too." He gave an understanding smile, "Even the moves you learn using just your body can kill a person under the right circumstances." _

_She trembled and cast the staff away from her, looking at it as if it had bit her._

_Jeirnt's calm understanding face changed instantly, growing stern. "What you learn here gives confidence, strength and power, a power that you control and not the other way around. You can leave now Jebahan, or you can pick up your weapon and continue the lesson."_

The memory faded she sighed in soft reflection, recalling she had picked up the weapon and continued with the lesson, not having the strength of mind or presence to walk out on the lesson, feeling it was the ultimate in rudeness for the teacher and the school. For a long while afterwards she had debated about leaving the school and taking up a different subject. Some part of it she liked learning, but she feared she could never overcome her feelings that killing was wrong.

She neared the room, at the end and once in a while she saw nothing more than a blur of movement past the open end of the pipe. She stepped through the opening and gazed in shock as she realized this was the school for the turtles, and Splinter was putting them through a lesson. She noticed the boys first, their moves, hard for the eye to follow, barely there and gone. Master Jerint had been good, but this...they were beyond anything even he had been capable of.

Then she turned and saw Splinter, he was going against Donatello, his walking cane striking high, then sweeping low, flashing here and there. Don managed to meet and block most the strikes, he backstepped and flipped over his mentor who whipped around, with the cane already blocking the coming blow.

She raised her hands to her mouth, as she watched transfixed, her own walking cane falling to the floor, _'They said something about fighting but **this!**...Is far beyond that. They must be like the fighters of old on our world. And if Splinter trained them what is he training them for?' _She shook her head, Splinter's mask had finally dropped, and she could finally see for herself what they had hid from her, but the sudden wave of possibilities that hit her caused one violent scream to issue from the depths of her soul and being.

Suddenly practice stopped as five pairs of eyes turned to see Raybahan watching them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Fighter

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Six: The fighter**

Raybahan knew what she had seen, and it terrified her on many levels. It was said the turtles of old were very blood thirsty killers, they killed because a neighbour had more land or for the slightest disagreements, they seemed to glory in war, death and destruction. They were warriors primed and ready, the loaded weapon ready to strike and doing so for the least provocation. It had taken a great deal for Terrapins to move away from that and realize that instead of fighting to take what they wanted from another they could all pull together and aid one another.

Terrapin society, might not be a utopian style, but it offered a great deal of peace. They had achieved for themselves a place that was civilized, technologically advanced while maintaining a balance with the primitiveness of the wilderness. The thought of wars or fighting had vanished from their very lives for such a long time, that the great Terrapin wars, and their warriors were a thing of the past.

Yet, here there was warrior turtles, the speed, the sudden attacks and counter attacks had assured her of that much, but she had no idea why they had been trained to become warriors, _'What does Splinter need with warriors, why have they lied to me and kept this aspect of themselves hidden away,as if they were ashamed to admit to it?' _She mused but one question came out even clearer, _'What about me, where do I fit into their plans?'_

Raybahan knew even from Master Jeirnt that warriors planned ahead, often manipulating those around them to see only what the warrior wanted them to see, then when the warrior struck it would leave the victim baffled at the unexpectedness of it all. She felt a wave of anger at how they had duped her, but now the blinders were off and she could see, and she was not about to let herself be fooled again.

Her shock and fear had made themselves known through her scream, and sudden panic, but now she crouched and raised her walking stick eyeing the turtles and their mentor "Just keep back all of you!" she ordered sharply.

"Raybahan, it's all right. Splinter told you that we used fighting moves with hands and feet right, I know I was there when he explained all that" Mike insisted, casually tucking his weapons away, "We still aren't going hurt you or anything like that. We are your friends Raybahan" Mike soothed keeping his voice low and soothing.

"You **_lied_** to me!" She hissed swinging her walking stick towards Mike, he ducked the blow, letting the staff swing over his head, hearing the whistling noise as it passed over him.

"No one lied." Mike protested.

" This is not simple moves. You are warriors and killers, trained by him" Raybahan declared, jabbing the end of her staff towards Splinter who stood with an impassive look on his face; "But what is he training you for and why does he need you for?"

Splinter sighed, shaking his head, " Child, perhaps we ought to have told you the truth from the start, but judging on the severity of your injuries, I felt, it was wiser if such knowledge was kept from you. If we have erred we have done so with your best interest at heart."

"Why, am I not surprised that **_you _**have something to do with it?" She derided with her lip curling up with distaste.

Raph growled at the display of disrespect towards his mentor yet again. Raybahan was starting to get on his nerves, and the way she stood as if challenging all of them, and their actions, when all they had done was take her in and treat her with utmost respect. He stormed towards her, shrugging off Splinter's orders to stop, and his restraining hand upon his arm.

"Ya know Raybahan it's time you checked in wit reality here!" he snapped, "I found ya and brought you back here. We have fed you and kept you safe. Splinter has treated your wounds and been your friend all the while you insult him, and now yer actin' like we owe **you** an explanation. When we owe you not one damn thing. Get thins straight you owe us." He insisted as he stalked forward, "Not the other way around and ..."

Raybahan heard his threatening tone, and she struck out with the staff, swinging it hard at him. But typically in a desire to not harm him, her momentum slowed and Raph easily blocked the hit with the flat of his hand. He gave a low wry chuckle as he leaned forward, gripping the staff tightly in his hands as he stared hard into her eyes, with a predatory gaze.

"You don't have it in you girl. Splinter teaches us this stuff cause we need it to survive in a world that rejects us. He teaches us Ninjitsu, as his Master taught him, and yeah we can kill with it" Raph admitted, "But trust me on this sweet cake, if we don't kill we are the ones who end up dead by our enemies. For us its the law of the jungle, in other words kill or be killed."

Raybahan trembled, she whimpered, feeling the strength of the pull on her only weapon, she knew that in a desperate tug-o-war to maintain the weapon she would only lose it. Plus Raph's animosity was so clear and she wanted to pull away from it, yet at the same time she had no desire to relinquish the weapon she held.

Leo came forward along with Don, their only intention was to free her, from Raph, for they knew she was afraid, but seeing the other two turtles coming at her caused Raybahan to panic, she fell back onto the hard floor letting her carapace take the blow of the drop, dragging Raph with her. Raph hadn't been expecting that, nor had he foreseen her shifting her hands on the walking stick, as she fell back she brought up both legs hitting Raph in the lower plastron, pushing him up and away.

Raph somersaulted over her head, the move had caught him off guard and he released the weapon, springing to his feet. "So you want to play huh?" He gave a low animalistic sound, as he drew his zai.

Splinter's eyes narrowed as he sprang forward, walking cane at the ready, but before he could place himself between Raybahan and his enraged son, Leo was there katana blocking his brother's pronged weapons.

"Let it go Raph!" Leo demanded sharply.

"To hell with that Leo!" Raph snarled.

"You are **not **going turn on her. Get out and cool off if you have to. But we can't allow you to go after Raybahan." Leo insisted firmly, as his katana blade rang against the metal of Raph's sai.

Raphael didn't seem ready to heed Leo's words, but Splinter interjected " Leave now Raphael, go visit with Casey and April. You are doing us no good here."

The red masked turtle hesitated before back flipping out of the door way and leaving the dojo. Leo stood with his sword unsheathed until he was absolutely sure he had heard the door to the lair slam shut. He then turned tucked his weapons back in their scabbards and turned to face Raybahan again.

She was standing up and watching them all with the wariness of a trapped animal, crouched holding her staff, her legs and body shaking with the pent up emotions and the desire to maintain her stance. He stretched out a hand to her, "Raybahan it is okay, we won't hurt you. Please sit down." He urged her kindly, as he began to lower himself to the floor.

Don watched Leo's move and he bent laying his staff on the floor then rolled it far from him, "We are your friends, we always have been. These weapons are to protect ourselves and those we care about." He confessed as he imitated Leo's slow move to the floor, " To tell you the truth I wouldn't even use one, if I had a choice."

"Raybahan, girlfriend, you can trust us." Mike begged, " We didn't want to scare you. You'd been through so much, how were we supposed to know." Mike's lips pulled down, his bottom lip shaking as his eyes seemed to get larger and filled with tears, "Aw c'mon, say you will forgive us, for the one little lapse. Tell us we can be friends again, because you babe, are like a ray of hope to the rest of us, and we don't need you feeling so bad over a little misunderstanding." Mike patted the mat, "C'mon sit down take a load off we can explain everything."

Raybahan, glanced at the three turtles before her eyes locked in on Splinter, the ninja Master was focused on Raybahan, he saw something in her that made him smile, yet he knew that what he saw was no more then a seed. _'But a seed can grow.' _

Raybahan knew she could not keep it up, and the passive turtles had caused her to relax, but she was still unsure of Splinter and his intentions towards her, and though it took a great deal from her she continued to hold her position.

Splinter bowed his head, "Raybahan, do not blame my sons for their omission, they did not tell you more at my request for I felt it was better that way. Perhaps I was wrong, and knowledge, even that which might upset you, would have been the wiser way to go. I am not perfect child, I make mistakes and can only ask your forgiveness for it." Splinter sighed, he began slowly easing himself to the mat where he stood, " Yet if I must humble myself before you, to gain your understanding then I will do so."

Raybahan watched the Master sink, in such a fashion to seem more like all the air had been let out of him, he moved slowly but with a purpose, leaving it so she was the only one standing. Raybahan eased her stance, relaxing as she took some deep breaths to calm herself down. "You fight, you are Kefans and even Raphael he fights when there is no need to." She said, "Our people once were like that, but we learned other ways. You have not."

"We can't Raph is right to some extent about what he said, we do need to fight to protect ourselves, the scars I and my brothers carry, are the many marks of battles we have fought, some that we had come close to losing, these scars are the fight that left us close to death, and others that were no more then deep scratches." Leo began softly, " these are marks of hatreds we have had to over come. We don't fight as a choice, we fight because it is the only choice given to us. We do not fight unless we must, preferring to stay to the shadows, but there are times fighting is better then the alternatives." Leo bowed his head, then raised it to meet her eyes, " These alternatives we face too often. Sometimes the only choice we have is kill or be killed."

Splinter smiled, "But rest assured child that they have been taught to never take a life needlessly, it is one thing to kill to save yourself or the life of a brother, or an innocent. It is another to kill just for the fun of killing. All life is valuable, all life has meaning, and there is a connection of all things one to the other. This is the deepest truth of all, and one my sons have learned from the earliest of times with me. You fear us, for you think the worst, and yet we do the worst only when no other option is left."

Raybahan shook her head, "I don't know what to believe or think Splinter."

"Perhaps you need time to consider," Don suggested kindly, "You have been on your feet long enough and you need to rest now." Don's brow furrowed slightly with concern, for Raybahan's health.

She shook her head, "No, I want answers and I need..." She paused as if not sure herself what she needed or even how to express her desires.

Don gave a rueful shake of his head, "We have given you answers, Raybahan." He pointed out." Perhaps the answers we give you are not the ones you are looking for, but that can not change the truth. You are still not fully recuperated from..."

Raybahan gave Don a withering stare, "How long will you use that excuse?" she snapped.

Mike chuckled, "The truth isn't meant to be an excuse" Mike murmured softly, he got up and Raybahan had no interest in objecting, moving slowly, he sidled up beside Raybahan carefully he raised his hands and began to massage her neck and shoulders. "I can understand you thinking we are against you, or possibly treating you inferior to the rest of us, but really it isn't like that we are your friends. We mean no harm. We have your best interest at heart." He assured her keeping his voice low, a soft soothing whisper in her ear.

Raybahan let out a sigh, as she relaxed under, Mike's gentle ministrations, she was surprised how good Mike's thick calloused fingers felt as they kneaded at tight tense muscles, or caressed the nape of her neck, she listened to his soft whispers close to her ear, and found anger, and doubt seeping away leaving a warm lethargic feeling behind. She rounded her shoulders and bowed her head, allowing Mike further access to those areas, breathing in slowly in contentment.

Don glanced at Leo and whispered "How does he do that?"

Leo shrugged, for him it was one of the mysteries that was Mike.

Mike kept a careful eye on Raybahan when she started to sway, ever so slightly, as if she was asleep on her feet, he bent down and scooped her into his arms, "That's right you rest and you'll realize what was evading you when you wake up." He assured her.

Leo watched as Mike packed their guest away, " I have a feeling she is not going trust us for a while." He sighed regretfully, "But hopefully she will be able to see past it and move on quickly."

"Perhaps Leonardo." Splinter answered cryptically, "Still did you not notice her posture and her moves?" He inquired arching an eyebrow.

"You mean how she threw Raph, and the defensive stance she took?" Leo queried, "Hard not to notice that. She lacked something in her striking though, as if she really didn't intend to hurt Raph." He critiqued.

"Yes, but that is not quite what I meant my son," Splinter agreed.

Leo scowled just a bit, "You mean the fact that she knows something about fighting arts, someone at some point has taught her perhaps a few basics," He concluded, "That was clearly obvious."

Don grinned, "But Leo don't you get it if she knows something of fighting, then it is a clue to her past, though it wasn't enough to help her against the Racheans."

Splinter nodded "Exactly my sons."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Guardian

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven- Guardian**

Later Leo entered the kitchen, and saw the tray Mike had prepared for Raybahan's meal. There was a vase with a single dark red rose barely opened, a bowl of steaming soup, and a tuna sandwich. Mike turned with water glass in hand, " I figured she should be awake now. I checked on her a few minutes ago and it looked like she was starting to stir. The tea is just about ready then I can take it into her."

" I'll take it into her Mike," Leo offered.

Mike arched an eye ridge, " Thanks but I can manage it on my own Leo."

Leo sighed, " Mike she knows how to fight to some extent, her form was lacking something, Raph clearly wasn't expecting it from her or she never would have tossed him the way she did. I think her fear and panic gave her enough adrenaline to accomplish the move."

Mike rolled his eyes as the kettle whistled, he turned to pour the hot water from it into the tea pot to allow time for it to steep, " So you want to go in there and bore her to death with talk about fighting is that it?"

Splinter entered the kitchen and shook his head, " I have asked Leonardo to talk with her Michelangelo." He informed his orange masked son, " Leonardo's interest in fighting as well as his sincerity and compassion may gain us the answers we need to understand Raybahan better. You on the other hand," the ninja Master quirked a smile over his face, " Would not keep the discussion on something that does not interest you, as much as others."

Mike blinked in surprise as if he had never heard such a thing, he laid one hand across his plastron, " I am wounded Master. You have offended me, and my honour." He declared in a dramatic fashion.

" You will have time later to talk with Raybahan," Splinter insisted firmly, ignoring the playful turtle's antics, " Leonardo will go now."

Mike merely nodded acceptance of the matter at hand, as he finished placing the tea cups with tea in them, and honey onto the tray, "All right Leo, just don't take credit for the meal okay."

" Thanks Mike" Leo answered simply as he picked up the tray and carried it towards the girl's room.

Splinter sat down at the table his whiskers twitched, he could sense Mike was disappointed, and as usual the boy was doing a good job of hiding it. _' I wonder if his feelings for Raybahan is growing beyond that of friends, if he perhaps is caring for her more deeply.'_ The Master mused, he would have to keep an eye out for other signs or possibilities of the fact. With four boys here the girl did have her choice, if she desired to make one that was.

She had other things to worry about and lay to rest before making a choice of any kind. Splinter knew that, and he was quite sure none of his sons would push Raybahan into a relationship before she was ready. Mike sat lunch in front of his mentor, and Splinter began to eat, his mind contemplating the problems that might arise with this new realization. She was a female turtle and they were all males, it would only be natural for them to compete for her. But not all of them could win. Splinter sighed inwardly, perhaps he best speak to his sons about a few things, they were old enough to fight battles, and for the most part make their own decisions, but the ninja Master knew what love for a woman could do to people. He thought of Shen, Yoshi and Nagi, and he did not desire to see a woman come between his sons and cause a rift that was irreparable.

XXX

Leo saw that Raybahan's door was slightly ajar, probably from when Mike had checked up on her, and wisely left the door opened a crack to accommodate entering with ease, he pushed it further open and entered the room. She was sitting up in her bed her brow furrowed in thought, " I would have knocked but my hands are full and I didn't want to spill anything."

Raybahan glanced up at him, an uncertain look on her face as he set the tray down on the bedside table, " Leo you are," her brow puckered, " big fighter, you not just do this for fun."

"No, for us it is not just in fun or games, it is what we must do to survive Raybahan," he admitted, " But it seems to me you know a little too, from what I saw." He moved the tray over onto the bed for Raybahan, before he sat down on a chair beside the bed.

She scowled biting at her lip. She took a deep breath, " Long time back on my world, turtles fight for so much. They fight for so many things, little things and big things, it is said the land and water was red with blood. But we changed, we did not fight so much and we stopped hurting one another. One can learn to fight but not to hurt..." she shook her head, " to...to" she hesitated and her scowl deepened, " more to know what was once before."

Leo nodded, " It is an art form now, like painting, or singing. It is used more to enjoy then for actual use?"

"Yes." She confirmed simply, "But Leo it is not like that for you and your brothers." She insisted her eyes turning to stare deep into his own, " You are like the turtles from our world long before. You are ...not what I thought." She trembled slightly and laid down the sandwich bowing her head.

Leo reached out and touched her hand, "We scared you." He said, " You weren't expecting to see us like that. We never told you or said anything to let you know, because we knew you had been badly hurt and we felt that our weapons would only terrify you. That you'd see them and feel that we were going hurt you in some way." Leo gave a reflective sigh, and continued, " We got into the habit of not wearing our weapons around you because we were waiting for you to get better. So that we could slowly show you what we did and how, so that we could better see how you reacted to us using our weapons or fighting for that matter," He explained patiently.

Raybahan picked up the spoon for her soup and raised it to her lips, softly blowing on it before swallowing it. " I feel I don't know you Leo. I thought I did and now..." her face scrunched up in despair. She sniffed a little and raised a finger to gently caress the rose petals. " How do I know you would not hurt me?" She challenged.

" Have we hurt you yet?" Leo responded. " Judge us by what we do."

" Those who fight hard and long Leo do not always show what they do, or mean to" She insisted as she took another spoonful of her soup.

Leo bowed his head knowing she spoke the truth, "Yes that is so, " he confessed, "Sometimes the warrior can not step away from the war, their life becomes one of strategy and planning. I have known times when my life has seemed to be caught up in all that too." he grimaced a bit, then smiled, " But you seem to have a good understanding of warriors or those who fight why is that Raybahan?"

She ducked her head, and Leo sensed a wave of unease and embarrassment wash over her. " I went to the Fight school, the moves made me think of something pretty. I liked watching it, but doing it seemed to be not me. I am too much like my people Leo. I want the life I know the one like I had at home. I could not hurt anyone."

Leo arched an eye ridge, she had been in a fighting school on her home world, she had joined because she thought it was something beautiful to behold and yet it was not a part of who she or her people seemed to be and that was why the Racheans were able to destroy and harm their world, if there had been more of the fighting turtles of old then maybe, her and her people would have stood a fighting chance. " Raybahan not everyone who fights does it to hurt or cause pain."

"But fighting kills Leo. What you do, you could kill." She snapped and her body trembled ever so slightly.

Leo could not deny her words, " Yes Raybahan, I and all my brothers have killed, it isn't something we want to do, we try not to do it, but sometimes we are given no other choice."

She snorted softly and nodded her head as if to say, _' I thought so!'_

" Raybahan do you know what it means to value life, to know that all life is important?" he asked.

She nodded, "We felt that at home. No one took more then needed. We lived from the land, we cared for and were cared by the life that grew on that world." She answered slowly, her brow furrowed in confusion .

"Exactly, Splinter taught us the same, that life has meaning, that everything has a purpose. Mike might put it as the great circle of life, " Leo rolled his eyes as he thought of the very corniness of it all, " But it is true. One thing must die for another to live, you can not truly hate without also knowing love. You need rain and sun to make a plant grow. Everything has some good and some bad in it. Most people are ruled by the good, the better part of them wins out." He explained sitting so he could see into her eyes and watch her face.

Raybahan shook her head, "But not for all."

" No, some don't listen to the good, they let the dark part out. It controls them, and then it spills out often to hurt others, like the Racheans. Their darkness could hurt many good people, people like you." He smiled at her, " my brothers and I are warriors yes, but we are warriors for good. We do our best to stop the darkness from spreading. Don, he hates to even fight, it is not in him. It isn't who Don is. He is gentle and caring, but even Don knows that there are times..." Leo paused for a moment.

Raybahan leaned forward, " Times when he must?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes, when we all must. There is nothing wrong in wishing no harm to anyone else Raybahan, it is just that most beings don't seem able to do that for very long." Leo scowled a little. " But your people once fought you said so yourself."

Raybahan nodded, "I learned it at home. My ..." she made a face, " ...teacher was good but even he could not do as you could. No one was able to stand against the Racheans." She said sadly bowing her head. " I learned sword and stick fighting."

Leo grinned, "Don't let Don catch you calling it a stick" he cautioned her, " It is called staff fighting or bojitsu. While the sword is ken-po."

" I like staff better than sword." Raybahan stated.

" That is all right, swords aren't for everyone. Maybe when you get stronger you can show me what you learned, and if you like I will teach you some more." He offered. "Splinter has taught us in the art of ninjitsu. In Japan the word Nin, in the most simple form means strength, power and ability to use both body and mind. Nin also means stealth, secret. Nin, which is often called shinobi, really means controlling your mind and body so that you know what is right and wrong." He saw that Raybahan was listening intently by the way she was watching him. " Ninja learned to raise the level of thinking, and many believed using these skills the wrong way, could make you lose your power."

"The ninja are different fighters then Leo?" Raybahan asked quickly.

"We might use the shadows to strike from but you can think of us as more guardians of the light, we guard and protect those who need it." Leo insisted.

Raybahan glanced up at his back seeing the katana housed in their scabbards.

Leo noticed her intent look and unbuckled one of the scabbards, he held it towards her " It is all right you can hold one if you like." He assured her.

Raybahan tentatively took it from his hand and pulled the sword free listening to the soft ring of the metal as the blade broke loose. It was heavy, but well made. The balance was good and the metal shone jagged bits of her contorted reflection back at her. " It is a fine weapon Leo. "

" Not the best quality, but it serves it's purpose" Leo admitted with a casual shrug, " So do you want to learn more?" He asked getting things back to before the interruption.

Raybahan gave a faint smile, she wanted to forget fighting all together. But another part of her, the part that had lost so much, family and friends, her home latched on to that promise. She found herself nodding her head in earnest agreement " I want to be safe. Not be hurt again. I want to help those who might need help."

Leo leaned forward, " We can make you a guardian too." He promised.

She gave him a hopeful look " I might like that."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Respect

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, I can't and I won't say that I own them. But I sure would like to!

**Chapter Eight: Respect**

Raybahan watched Leo leave, carrying the tray of dirty dishes, his katana once again strapped into place on his back. She had a great deal she needed to consider, before once again venturing out. There was no doubt the turtle's display of fighting skills had both frighten and disturbed her. Leo's talk about being guardians had really, only done so much to put her mind at ease.

Raybahan could only take his words and pick them apart trying to determine if he had lied to her somewhere, or if he had mislead her in some way or fashion. The fact that Leo had offered to teach her more was unexpected, and her answer had surprised even herself.

_' Yet, after all I have gone through and faced to this very moment. I think knowing how to fight better can only help me. I do not want to be a prisoner!' _She reflected, that life had not been kind to her and she was still not at what she'd consider to be her peak strength. But it was returning slowly, and she couldn't help but give a wry smile as she realized, in hindsight, that she had managed to throw one of these warriors. True, it had been more of a fluke then anything, and if asked to do so again she probably wouldn't be able to do so, simply because he would now be on guard against such a move from her.

She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, as she contemplated many things. The turtles might only believe that, which, they had been taught. Meaning that Leo might honestly and sincerely believe that the fighting he did was right and for good reason, because of how he had been schooled. His instructor, was of course Splinter, and perhaps Splinter only let the turtles know certain things. If Splinter, had taught them, trained them to be who, and what they were; then it was clear to say that Splinter was the one who might only be letting her see or hear certain things. But for what reason?

The rat Master, might have hidden his own agenda well from all involved and so it was reason enough for her to suddenly suspect and doubt him.

_' Just when I feel I can trust him. This has to happen and...I don't know what to believe. Do I trust what Leo says, and simply accept it, or do I believe that Splinter is hiding something? Splinter is the trained warrior, the skilled one who taught **them**. It is possible that he ...'_ Her mind whirled with the sudden possibilities. It was hard for her to reach any conclusion she was in such a turmoil over what she ought to believe or if she ought to accept what was shown at face value.

The only thing she was able to decide over the matter was that, Splinter would bear further watching. She was going be on guard against him, until such a time that she felt very sure she could absolutely trust him. Just let him show the wrong look, or twitch his tail the wrong way and she would be ready.

XXX

Don had joined Splinter and Mike in the kitchen, when Leo came in " Raybahan wanted to stay in her room and rest. I think she's trying to digest all that we talked about." He announced.

" Either that or you bored her to sleep." Mike refuted quickly as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

" Raybahan does know a bit about bojitsu and kenpo - I don't know how much, she seemed very reluctant to talk much about it, and said she was only in the school for a short time before their world was invaded." Leo continued ignoring Mike as he placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

" I wouldn't have her put on a display of her skills just yet Leo." Don interrupted, " She was wore out just from the little she did in the dojo."

" I know we are slowly going have to work at building her strength and stamina back up. But she also seems determined to learn more. Tragedy is often the springboard to accepting things you would normally not think of." Leo admitted as he turned from the sink and walked over to sit down at the table, he picked up a sandwich off the platter to munch on.

Mike groaned and rolled his eyes, " Sure, teach the girl to kick butt. But I think she needs to enjoy life and have some fun," Mike flashed a large smile towards Leo, there was a hint of challenge in his tone.

Leo arched an eye ridge, a perplexed look on his face, " Raybahan is the one who wanted to learn. Stop and think Mike, a lot of this might not have happened if her people had been able to prevent the invasion. She said they were once great fighters and fought over a variety of reasons or causes, but they learned to live differently and fighting became just an art form that was a link to their history."

" Right if the invasion hadn't happened she wouldn't be here and we'd be alone instead of with a..." Mike paused and glanced at Splinter, who had raised his head and staring back at Mike with intent interest, " well you know what I mean."

" I think I do my son," Splinter nodded his head, " And I believe we need to talk. Come with me." Splinter ordered as he rose gently from his chair.

Mike sighed, and rolled his eyes he followed his mentor, mumbling under his breath, '_What did I do now? I swear open your mouth just once and sure enough someone will make you regret it._'

Splinter headed straight for his bedroom, at one point he noted that Mike had taken a step towards Raph's room, and he had given a stern " Michelangelo, I wish to speak with you in my room, and Raphael does not care to have his privacy, or his possessions disturbed. It is a small courtesy we must extend to each other under such tight enclosures as we find ourselves in."

" Hai, Master" Mike said, falling in step again, this time not deviating from the path.

Splinter entered his room and strode to a tatami mat that was set up with a low table resting upon the mat, he walked round to the other side of the table then bowed to his son.

Michelangelo bowed low and then humbly took his seat across from his Master.

" Michelangelo, I sense that you may feel something for Raybahan." Splinter began gently.

" She's been through an awful lot Master and I thought that maybe, you know she just needs to relax and..." Mike began quickly.

He fell silent as his Master raised his head, to turn slightly narrowed eyes piercing into his son's, " I sense that there is far more to it, this is not just your usual empathy for others my son. It grows deeper an stronger, you care for her as a person and more."

Mike squirmed and ducked his head down, " Well yeah but Master she is a girl...and well..." Mike paused not knowing how to finish it for a moment, "Well you know it is sort of natural." He concluded weakly.

" What you say is true, it is natural to be drawn to a member of the opposite sex, to long for more. It is natural to feel love for another being, there is no shame in it my son," Splinter agreed readily, " But recall too that your brothers are also male, and what may be natural for you, is also natural to them. It will not be wise to challenge your brothers or compete for her affections, when such matters could cause a rift between you and your brothers," Splinter explained patiently.

" But Master, what if Raybahan wants to be with one of us, are we to say no just so that there won't be any hard feelings?" Mike demanded.

" Of course not, but you must know in your heart that the choice to be with one of you is as much her choice as it is yours." Splinter replied, " Now, with so much in her life, may not be the time to vie for her affection. There is a great deal she has yet to learn and overcome. Give her time to come to terms with what has been, and accept that while you may care for her, her feelings may not be mutual. There is a great turmoil and grief that she must over come before she can fully decide what it is that she wants."

Mike seemed to flush a little and hung his head in embarrassment, " I guess I didn't think of it like that."

" But you and your brothers must my son. Respect her place amongst her family, respect her wishes and desires. If you are my sons, then for all intents and purposes she is my daughter." Splinter smiled, " I care for her and wish for her what I wish for you all. Yet at the same time I would not want to see a new member of our family destroy the very thing that we have built up over the years. The very thing that has helped keep us close over the years and many hardships."

Mike raised his head, " I will Master. I promise you." He took a deep breath.

" Remember my son if it is meant to be, then it will happen." Splinter nodded, " Nothing ever happens without a reason. I would gladly bless who ever she chooses, and if she were to pick none of you, I would respect her choice, for perhaps she has different plans." Splinter gave a quirk of a smile, " She came into our lives unexpectedly and it is possible she could leave the same way."

XXX

Raph sat back on Casey's couch as he chugged the last of the can of beer. " Ya know Case, I hate to say it but I nevah thought I'd see the day where I'd be wantin to kick a female out of our home."

Casey chuckled, " She really got you good huh?"

Raph glowered at his friend, " I'm not interested in her Bonehead."

" Yeah, I've been hearin' that for the last couple of hours now and your still jarring on." Casey pointed out, he was highly amused that his friend was so ticked off, and didn't seem in the least phased that Raph only seemed to be getting more irritated with him, for pointing out what was clearly obvious.

" Ya haven't seen her trust me you'd know bettah then." Raph claimed as he shot the empty can towards a waste basket, Raph stood up and smirked, " Ya don't believe me bout her do ya?"

" I've heard a lot about her, from all you guys. Yet none of you seem interested in introducing April or me to her." Casey stated.

Raph grinned, " C'mon then bout time she got used to a few friends of the family, can't protect her forevah." He declared. Silently he mused, _' And this might be the perfect way to get back at her for throwing me.'_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Family

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer:** Let's see what don't I own, the sky, the Earth, the forest, the seas...and all things related to the TMNT.

**Chapter Nine: Family.**

Raybahan finally had the courage and nerve to rejoin the family, she was now in the living room where Mike was telling her how to use the controller on a video game. She was giving a curious look at all the buttons. " I do not understand Mike, how can this button be to punch in this game but the last game it did something else?" She inquired.

" The last game was a car racing game this is like a Martial arts game, so it is like fighting- different games different moves," Mike replied patiently.

"But it is the same controller." Raybahan refuted as she wrapped her tongue around the difficult word.

"Well, yeah. Nobody wants to play only one game so they make different games for the system and the controller is used to make whatever moves you want. Don could explain it better but he'd get so technical with it I doubt you would ever understand it." Mike insisted.

" I do not understand it now," Raybahan confessed, " And some of these games seem violent, very much hurting others in it. How can it be fun?" She wondered.

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes, " It isn't like you are hurting real people Raybahan."

Leo came in carrying a book he chuckled softly, " I don't think Raybahan really understands the enjoyment of the video game system. They must not have had such things on her world." He sat down on a chair, and began to read.

"No we did not have such things, Leo. We spent a lot of time outside." Raybahan admitted.

" What did you do for fun then?" Mike asked, then he considered, " Or was there no such thing as having fun where you lived?" He wondered as he gaped in shock.

" There were..." She paused and considered, " Outdoor games we'd watch, go swimming at the lakes, take long walks around the city. We'd watch others sing or ..." she paused and shrugged, " Do other things that were connected to the arts we learned there."

Leo smiled, " That sounds very nice."

"Sounds boring if you ask me" Mike muttered under his breath.

Raybahan glanced at Leo, " It was nice and always enjoyable, some of the acts that were on could make you laugh, or cry, or get caught up in what was going on. It was wonderful." She gushed her eyes sparkling.

" Like theatre plays, people doing live shows for others to watch?" Leo probed gently.

" Yes, live people doing shows." Raybahan nodded enthusiastically. She put the controller down, " What are you reading Leo?"

" A book about fighting, strategy..." Leo began.

Mike cut him off, " Leo has the most boring reading; read one sentence and you go to sleep. He spends all his life doing nothing but fighting, he has no interest outside of it."

" Says you," Leo retorted. " At least I try to broaden my mind instead of rotting my brain cells." He teased.

Raybahan smiled a little she knew that Leo was only joking with Mike, but she did not quite understand the joke itself. However, the friendly banter between the two brothers brought to mind all the times at home when her friends and sister had spent time gently ribbing one another, so the two turtles conversation did much to help her relax and put her at ease. She pushed the controller away. " I do not think I want to play now, it is too..." she scowled, " what word uneasy..no uh," She paused.

" Confusing?" Leo suggested, " meaning a little hard to understand."

" Yes!" Raybahan nodded, " That is just so."

" But you gotta play Ray, cause it is a two person game." Mike whined.

"Ray?" Raybahan scrunched up her face giving Mike a puzzled look.

" I think Mike is trying to find a shorter version of your name to call you. Much as we go by shorter versions of our names." Leo informed her, " On top of that he only wants you to play so that he has someone he can beat for a change instead of the other way around."

"Saying Raybahan is such a mouthful, didn't your family or friends call you something a bit more simpler?" Mike urged gently.

" Rayan. Or sometimes they'd call me Raya. But not Ray." Raybahan replied.

It was then that Raph entered the lair, Raybahan glanced his way wondering if she ought to tell him she was sorry for throwing him earlier. In truth she had startled herself with that move, and even as she thought about it she had to wonder how she had even managed to do it. She had been so afraid, and Raph suddenly coming at her had been too much from there she had acted merely on instinct. Where as before she had always had to stop and consider each move and insure she had the position of the first move correct before trying the second, but that was due to the schooling and Master Jerint's instructions.

She stood up and took a step toward Raph then paused as she saw the figure behind him, yes she has seen people in magazines, and also on the television, but she had never thought to see one for real, especially not in the turtle's home. He was taller then Raph by a few feet and powerfully muscled, his long hair hung down. He wore a red top and blue pants. The guy looked up at her.

" Hey, she's quite a looker Raph." Casey whistled.

Raybahan backed away, her breathing getting quicker. A low whimper in her throat.

Casey strolled over and walked all around Raybahan and she couldn't help but feel how his eyes wandered all over her. " Leo, Mike?" She asked hesitantly.

Raph came forward, " Relax Raybahan, this is a friend of ours, Casey, he won't hurt ya."

Casey paused and held out his hand towards her "Pleased ta meet ya, Babe."

Raybahan shrank back a look of panic and revulsion in her face. Mike got up, his body tense with anger at his brother for bringing Casey here without warning Raybahan. It was clear that their guest was anything but at ease, if anything she looked frozen to the spot. He gave a dark chilling look at Raph as he placed a reassuring arm around Raybahan's shoulders before whispering into her ear, " C'mon Raya, you don't have to stay here." Mike gently guided her away while Casey stood watching them with a perplexed look on his face. "Neither of them have a clue." Mike mumbled irritably.

Leo jumped to his feet, " Back off Casey don't you see you are scaring her?" He barked sharply, then turned glowering eyes on his brother, " What's the big idea Raph? Raybahan isn't used to strangers."

" Yeah, well, she has to get used to them sooner or later. Once she's used to Casey the rest of the world ought to be a cinch" Raph replied as he crossed his arms over his plastron and gave Leo an '_ask me if I give a damn_' look. " Besides Leo maybe once Raybahan realizes there are worse things then Master Splinter she'll leave him alone."

Casey turned and smacked Raph, " When it comes to **things**, can't get much worse then you." He retorted, " But I sure can see why I haven't seen much of you guys lately." Casey smirked.

Leo snorted, " It's not like that! Raybahan has needed lots of medical attention." He refuted, " Do you really believe we would dishonour her in such a fashion Casey, she is a war victim, who has all ready suffered great atrocities, not to mention trauma...and..."

"Yeah, yeah get off the soap box Leo." Raph stated, giving a dismissive wave of his hand, " We all know Casey ain't gonna hurt her. Your makin' a bigger deal of thins then they need to be. Raybahan has to get used to people if she is ever going go topside and face the world. We may as well prepare her ya know." Raph insisted, " Face it she weren't too happy to see us practicing. So, I kinda figured no more surprises." Raph concluded smugly with a single eye ridge arched.

Leo sneered at his brother's words, " We don't have to surprise her but it isn't necessary to scare her out of her shell either Raph," he declared. He turned a sharp hard look on Casey, " Casey you better go. Raybahan needs a chance to meet you when she is better prepared for it."

" Which will be when, Leo? Nevah?" Raph wondered. " he doesn't have to go." He challenged.

Casey glanced between the two turtles the usual tension, that often came up when Raph and Leo both agreed to disagree, was palpable in the air and Casey was well aware that some of the arguments between Leo and Raph actually came to blows. " Ya know I just remembered I gotta...um...go pick up some more beer," Casey lied quickly, " I'll catch ya later maybe then ya can introduce me to your new friend." He teased as he turned and headed for the door.

Raph snorted as he watched his friend leave, knowing that now there wasn't much sense in arguing the point he pushed past Leo to head toward the dojo. But Leo wasn't about to let the matter drop he turned and followed Raphael.

" Raphael, listen to me..."

" I'm sick of listenin' to ya Leo." Raph informed him simply, " Why is it you always seem to have to get your way huh?"

" I do not Raph, and you know that is just ...well totally unfounded."

" Yeah right!"

Leo let out an exasperated sigh, " Raph, Raybahan has been through a lot and we need to gain her trust and let her know she is safe with us. If you go against that, every chance you get, we will never be able to get that acceptance from her. Raybahan has to trust someone but after all she has been through, seen and suffered. I mean, we can't even begin to understand what she has gone through, she isn't going be able to do that easily." Leo gave a small smile, " We need to work together to help her see that we mean her no real harm, and that Splinter is no threat to her. We have to give her a chance and prepare her for things, if anything our practicing proved that she isn't good with surprises." Leo shook his head, " Then you go and bring Casey here. Help us, help her." He pleaded.

Raph gave a slow nod of acceptance, " All right." He relented.

XXX

Mike finished preparing the tea in the kitchen, he turned tea pot in hand, to take it and set it on the table near the plate of cookies, cups, sugar, cream and honey. Raybahan sat in a chair staring vacantly every once in a while she shivered a bit, as if she was chilled. Mike sank down in the chair across from her. "Raya, I know Casey is a little scary to look at. But honest he is a good guy, he's helped us a lot and he is a very good friend of ours. He would never hurt you, or let anyone hurt you." Mike soothed her.

She looked up blinking, her body shuddered violently, " I... It was the way he look at me Mike. I have seen that look before, when the Racheans take us to worlds where they sell the prisoners to whoever lives there."

" You thought Casey might be interested in buying you, and Raph was trying to sell you, like a slave?" Mike asked gently, feeling a tug of sympathy for her. He checked the tea and determined it was ready so poured it into the cups that were waiting.

Raybahan shrugged, " I do not know what to think Mike. I think I feel safe, and then I don't. Maybe, I will never feel really safe again." She murmured bowing her head, and sniffing.

"Raya, listen we are family now, and Splinter he thinks of you as his daughter, so you see as family we will always look out for you. We don't sell family," Mike smiled, " Though I might be tempted to find someone to buy Raph." he confessed in a teasing way.

Raybahan, looked up giving him a faint smile.

" I think it will just take time for you." He assured her tenderly.

Leo entered and got a tea cup from the cupboard, before joining them at the table. " Raph is sorry he sprung Casey on you like that Raybahan. But he promises to not do that again."

Raybahan nodded her head to show she had heard, silently she raised her tea cup to take a sip. Wondering to herself if she would ever feel comfortable or at home with these strange turtles, when all she really wanted was to go home, even though she knew her home could not support her, and there was no one there for company, it still seemed far better then being here where everything was so strange and alien. But then she considered the turtles and how nice they had been so far, at least for the most part.

She smiled realizing that truly she was lucky to be on a world so strange, and yet to find someone enough like her, who wanted to help her and considered her a part of their family though they hardly knew her. It felt good knowing this.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Patrol

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I'd say I own Raybahan but considering her feelings on the Master/Slave bit maybe I better not.

**Author's note: **Blows dust off the old fanfic and immediately gets sick due to dust allergies. I was re-reading this the other night and another chapter begged to be written. Let's see if anyone is still interested. R

**Chapter Ten - Patrol**

The four turtles shot over the rooftops, springing and leaping feeling the slight wind brush over their skins and around them. It had been a while since all of them had patrolled at once, and they were all exhilarating in a game of roof top tag.

Chasing one another feeling the slight drop between buildings as the found a place to land only to push off, or flipping wildly through the air to land softly on a hard roof. They stuck to the shadows hardly showing themselves in the few lights that might be near the roofs of New York city.

One of them would lead, then another would come forth and press. Mike who had the speed, and natural agility that he honed over the years from teasing his brothers and then avoiding their attacks, often was out front, but then Leo or Raph would challenge and Mike would drop back.

They paused on a roof top over looking the river to catch their breath, not that any of them happened to be breathing that hard.

"You think Raya will ever be able to join us?" Mike wondered aloud as he looked over at the lights on the bridge that spanned the river.

"Maybe one day, she still has a long way to go Mike." Leo hedged, "At least now we can say that she will survive which is more then what we could have said for her when Raph first brought her home."

Don inhaled the night air it felt good and smelled fresh and clean, thanks to the wind that had been blowing. "Her cast should come off soon, and then we can see how much use of her arm Raybahan has. Her legs are getting stronger too. I think she could start some light exercises in the dojo for both her legs and arms."

"That is good to hear Don, I've been waiting for you to give clearance on that. I'm intrigued to learn what she does know." Leo replied a small smile on his face.

Raph leaned against a small retaining wall around the roof top. "So when are we gonna let her meet Casey and April?"

"She all ready met Casey thanks to you, and she thought he was going buy her." Mike snorted. "You complain about her not trusting Splinter when Raya has good reason but then you give her just cause to feel like we are no better then those Racheans."

Raph narrowed his eyes and glared at Mike, "Usually you are not one to hold a grudge there Mikey."

"Who said I was holding a grudge I was just sayin' what's true." Mike corrected innocently.

"Cut it out," Leo ordered gently. "Raybahan has done well with us, she's still wary of Splinter yes, but I think he is gaining her confidence more every day. I told her to judge us on what we do, and I think she is trying her best to do _just _that. I don't see any harm in properly introducing her to Casey and April, as long as we prepare her a head of time first. She has to know she can trust us, and to do that we can't surprise her."

Don was looking out over the water, "Have you guys ever stopped to think, what it means, I mean Raya means for all of us?" He paused and shook his head turning back towards his brothers. "She came from a world where we, _probably_ could have been accepted as one of them. She isn't a mutant her, and her species are actual humanoid chelonians."

"But Don their world was destroyed and who knows how many of her species even exist now." Leo pointed out.

Don nodded sadly, "Exactly Leo, there is no going back for her. Her home has been raped and plundered, it will be a long time before anything could probably exist there. But she's here, with us…" Don let his voice trail off.

He had not stopped to consider the fact that Raybahan might be the salvation for them. Don had always been very aware that he and his brothers were doomed to extinction. Every life longed to procreate, the very essence of survival demanded that a species -any species- created new life to take over and carry on. The species that failed in that became extinct.

For ages Raybahan had been far too ill to even consider such possibilities, but as each day passed and she grew stronger, healthier he knew that there was more of a chance for them.

One female, four males. Don had pondered over the thought of mating seasons. He knew enough to know how it worked for most animals - a certain season in which mating seemed to demand that one thing. Then the female would choose a mate and if there was a rival for breeding the males would fight for the female.

But what he knew meant nothing because he had no knowledge or understanding, of how Raybahan's people had entered into such things. Maybe, her kind were more like humans.

He had no idea, nor did he feel comfortable approaching such a subject with her in case she got wires crossed and thought that he was offering to assist her in such things.

Don ran a hand over his forehead, "Don't you understand until now we could only hope to live and die. Now we can hope for something more."

Mike's eyes narrowed, _'Trust Don to clue everyone else in. But I love Raya.'_ Mike couldn't help though recalling his Master's words about letting her make the choice. She had trusted and accepted him first, surely Raya would choose him over Don, or Leo and it was clear that her relationship with Raph was strained at best. Mike didn't want to see Don as a competitor for the woman he loved and wanted for himself, but he had a feeling his idea of Don not vying for her was not going come to light any time soon.

"But the thing is, only one of us might be lucky enough to have that. The rest of us will have to wait." Don sighed.

Leo looked at his brother "I think there may be time yet before we worry about such things Don." He gave a small smile, "What is the saying no need in putting the cart before the horse?" Leo looked at his brothers, "We know she survived and she was in poor shape but what if there are others of her kind who survived."

"They could be dead by now Leo." Raph declared, "hell, they may have been found by the wrong people and put out of their misery, or sold for who knows what. Raybahan herself, wasn't in the best of condition when I found her and considering what we know ya really think that there may be another of her species out there?"

"She escapes and she lives in spite of the odds. Being turtle humanoids her kind would stand a good chance of escaping when landing in the river." Leo gestured to the water. "What could it hurt to look, to see if maybe we can find something more."

Don nodded, "I never thought of that, her condition was bad enough and…I could check my computer when I get home see if I can dig up anything." He offered a light coming into his eyes.

Mike sighed walking away from his brother's. He wasn't so sure he wanted to look for more of Raya's people it might be nice if they found a few more girls, but what if it was only more males, and they would be obligated to help these turtles out. Then what would Raya go for the turtle who was from her world, or choose him?

Mike looked up at the sky seeing a strange dark cloud over head, it seemed to be an element of his own dark thoughts and broodings at the moment. He had never felt like this before, for him it was new and strange.

Something about cloud though seemed unnatural. "Donny what do ya know bout the weather, and is that cloud normal?" Mike inquired.

Don looked over and up at the dark cloud, it seemed to move over the water, moving against the wind that was clearly blowing away.

Leo glanced up, some sense or instinct from years of training warned him "Quick hide." He barked to his brothers.

In an instant all of the turtles had faded into the shadows around them, staying where they could observe the cloud mass as it moved along the river.

Suddenly it stopped, and seemed to lower itself closer to the water.

"That's no cloud.' Don whispered, "I think it isn't of this world. It could be one of the Rachean's ship searching for the lost one."

"Looks like Bishop or his people are coming to investigate as well." Raph whispered he could hear the dull sound of helicopter blades somewhere out of range but moving in fast.

The four turtles did not want to draw attention they knew that Bishop was very much fixated on his desire to control the alien menace, that the man was more obsessive then anything. Bishop would use any means natural or unnatural to get his way.

The four chelonians did their best to truly melt into the darkened shadows around them, but were unwilling to leave just yet, for they had to know what was going happen.

When the helicopters had passed continuing toward the cloud formation only then did the four ninja dare to peek out. A strange light was shining on the dark waters of the river, it didn't seem to be a part of the cloud at all.

As the helicopters closed in a strange thing happened they exploded as if being hit by something powerful, or had run up against a wall of some kind. Bright flames filled the sky and fell to the water below.

"What ever, or whoever it is, isn't friendly." Leo hissed, "Let's get away from here carefully, and try not to attract any attention."

XXX

Raybahan woke from a dream, she shivered slightly feeling cold. The lair always seemed a little cold to her, of course her home had been much warmer, though after being on Rachean ships it really wasn't too bad. The temperature was fairly bearable. But once in a while she would still get a cold chill.

She sat up and turned on the bedside lamp listening to the strange silence. Wrapping a blanket around herself she rose from the bed and headed out of her room.

She could hear the soft noise from the strange box thing that was called the television, a strange device but some of the shows that came on it were entertaining and reminded her of the live acts she had seen at home.

Feeling the desire for some company she walked towards the main room and paused when seeing that the viewer was Splinter, she'd been hoping to find Mike - he seemed to like watching television quite a bit.

Now, Raybahan bit her lip not sure if she should go out or not. She felt safer around the old rat when others were there, and in truth she had never really been alone with him.

Splinter must have heard her, shifting her feet in her indecision for he looked up, almost, directly at her and spoke, "Come child. I won't hurt you, you must know that by now. You do not have to stay in hiding."

"Where the others?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"They felt you were well enough that they could go out on patrol together. Something they have not done since your arrival my daughter," Splinter replied kindly as he sat back in his chair, "You could come keep me company if you like and we could watch a movie," he offered.

Raybahan stepped from around the corner, "What patrol?" she asked, as she cautiously moved to a chair as far from the Master as possible. She perched on the edge of the chair keeping a wary eye on the rat.

"Splinter paid little heed to her but inwardly he smiled, pleased that she had at least taken him up on the offer. He was slowly making head way with her.

"My sons go out and practice their training up above Raybahan, they look for people who might need help and offer their assistance," Splinter explained. "While you were recovering we made sure that there was always one or two of my sons at home to help you if needed. But that can be dangerous to them for they often need all of them together to help one another up above." Splinter smiled, "Still I have faith in my sons and their training and you needed someone you could trust here."

Raybahan recalled Leo saying they were guardians of the light. "I wish I could find some way to trust you, but it isn't that easy." She confessed.

Splinter nodded, "I understand child. After all you have seen and all you have suffered I would not expect you to trust me. Yet I believe you are starting to ease your fears and uncertainties where I am concerned."

Raybahan, took a breath, "You remind me of my teacher back home. In many ways."

Splinter arched an eye brow up, and he could not hide the smile that crossed his face. "Was there something in your language, that you called this teacher, something other then Master or Sensei?" He asked, he was hoping to reach her since she seemed willing to talk.

Raybahan took a deep breath "Koshayi. All great teachers the old, ones much uh… life knowing…"

"Knowledge and experience?" Splinter suggested knowing she was searching for the words.

Raybahan nodded, "They were the Koshayi, they were the ones who set the rules of our world. Thirteen great Koshayi."

Splinter heard the slight drop in pitch of vocal tone, saw the sadness in her eyes at the memory of her home. "If it would make you more comfortable, and easier on you. I would be honoured to be called Koshayi by you, but only if you feel I have earned it child."

Raybahan raised her head about to reply, though a part of her had no way of knowing what she would say. It felt strange to know that the one before her would accept the name from her, but only if she granted it. It was confusing and she knew he was above all a warrior and wondered if he was offering this to her, just too confuse her and make it seem like she was presenting him an offer, when in reality she was accepting no more then slavery. How was she to answer that?

Splinter could read and sense the confusion in her, "There is no need to make the decision now Raybahan." he assured her.

The door opened and the turtles entered the lair, bearing fresh wounds.

"We ran into some Foot and other problems Sensei," Leo began then paused seeing Raybahan sitting in the chair staring at them, and their injuries in wide eyed shock and horror.

The girl raised her hands to her mouth, her body shaking as she began to breath fast and hard. Her mind could not comprehend how the boys could have been so hurt, they were warriors. They were Kefans, and if they could be hurt so badly, on this world then what did that mean for her?

Is this what she could expect from the humans above that they would see her and hurt her like this?

She silently resolved that she was capable to bend herself to the lessons from Leo, learn all she could. It seemed that she had come to a world where, if she was to survive she would have to become as good of a warrior as the turtles were.

Splinter rose knowing that his son's needed medical attention. At the moment there wasn't time to cater to Raybahan and her shock at seeing the boys like this. _'Yet another thing we have not prepared her for. But how can we prepare one who is used to peace to something like this?'_

"Raybahan, could you make some tea for us?" Splinter asked, hoping to keep her busy until at least one of them could talk to her.

Raybahan merely nodded, her conviction to learn somehow giving her courage she would not expect. "I could maybe help. Bandage. I not stitch, don't know. But can clean." She offered stammering over the words.

Splinter realized that just might keep her busier, and she might be more useful that way accepted it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ninja turtles.

**Chapter Eleven- Keeping secrets.**

Raybahan followed the others to the infirmary Don showed her where she could find the antiseptic and bandages, because he knew that she might not be so familiar with what was needed or, used, from another world.

Raybahan nodded, "Thank you Don." She smiled appreciatively towards him, "So who should I help?"

"Uh Leo, he's got a few injuries that need tending too and he was able to get off without needing any stitches." Don told her, "As I and Splinter care for stitching you can help clean up and care for the smaller wounds all right?"

Raybahan went towards Leo, and began to assess the injuries on him gently she took some clean cloths to insure the wounds were washed out before applying the antiseptic, and bandages.

Leo watched her carefully, she had a gentle and sure hand. She seemed to inspect the wound to check if all dirt had been cleaned before applying the disinfectant ointment, then wrapping the injuries in bandages. Not too tight, nor too loose.

Leo once he saw that she was competent and skilled enough at what she was doing relaxed.

Raybahan, spent some time just focusing on the work then she took a deep breath. "Who would hurt you so much? Is it the people of this world." She wondered.

Splinter glanced her way and sighed, "There are some things we have not told you Raybahan" He confessed, "we felt that there was time for you to learn later, and you were not healthy."

"You wanted to keep me safe?" Raybahan inquired, arching an eye ridge.

"It is a little involved Raybahan and you had to learn our language first." Leo commented.

She snorted and cast a baleful eye at the turtles, before gathering the supplies and going towards Mike to tend to his injuries. "No, more uh…No!" She shook her head. "You are kind. You mean well but can't keep me safe for good." She pointed out.

Leo looked at her in surprise, "what are…?"

"I think Leonardo, she is tired of us sheltering her from the truth. She wants to know what is going on and she is entitled to that." Splinter insisted, "I think we have all gotten into the habit of protecting her, to some extent due to the way she came to us. But we have to understand that Raybahan has seen and lived through things that we can only fear in our worst nightmares." Splinter turned back to the wound he was stitching on Raph's leg. "Besides by telling the truth we can gain trust with one another."

Raybahan gave a small flicker of a smile, "Then you will tell me?" She pressed. She saw Mike flinch slightly, "Mike, you okay?"

"Yeah, just great Raya." Mike replied quickly. He was loving her touch so gentle on his skin. "You have a good light hand, very good in healing." Mike assured her as he reached and gently touched one of her hands.

Raybahan glanced into his eyes seeing the light twinkle in the deep hazel eyes, the warm sincerity and a look about him that she had not seen from any one for some time. She ducked her head and flushed a little.

Mike chuckled as he saw her blush slightly. Then grinned wide, " You are beautiful when you do that."

"Michaelangelo" Splinter barked quickly.

Raybahan shifted uneasily, "So will you tell me who hurt you?" She asked quickly trying her best to divert attention elsewhere.

She had heard other guys tell her she was beautiful before, back home she had gone out with a couple of guys at different times in her life. But she had changed a lot since then. She was badly scarred now and even she knew that she didn't look anything like she used to. However, before she had lived on a world of turtles and it was easy enough to find a possible mate, or even close friend among the other turtles.

'_These boys have never seen a girl chelonian before except for maybe, the ones that are regular turtles. Of course they would be interested in you. It is only natural for them to be interested.'_ She told herself. '_The only way they wouldn't be interested is if they were dead.'_

Splinter nodded, "We have some enemies and not just humans in general Raybahan. Yes, there are some people who would hurt us. They might want to lock us up, or study us because we are different. But there are other sources of danger for us." He admitted.

Raybahan pushed her thoughts away from the boys, and thoughts about them and how they had never had the chance to go on a date or enjoy time together alone with the opposite sex. At the moment it was probably not a good idea to think of such things any ways.

"I know I once told you about my Master, there is a ninja family- or clan- called the Foot and they have been our enemy for a long time. The Foot deal in terrible crimes, they seek to harm and my sons are the only ones who can stand against them."

Raybahan grinned at those words, "Leo, said you were guardians of the light."

"One could say that, yes." Splinter allowed kindly. "The Foot soldiers and my sons often fight as there is great anger from the Foot towards my sons."

"These Foot they hurt you tonight?" Raybahan asked.

"They tried to," Raph scoffed, "But we did far more damage to dem."

Splinter shook his head, "There is one more enemy that are after my sons and I. If he was to hear of you, he'd want you as well Raybahan. He is a man named Bishop. He is very dark and he will do anything to get a hold of us, to study and torture us."

Raybahan gulped at those words and did her best to repress a shudder that traveled up and down her back.

Don looked at her, "Hopefully, Bishop won't ever find out about you. If he does we will be close and keep you safe. We wouldn't leave you behind, Raybahan you are now part of our family." He assured her kindly.

"I need to keep myself safe." Raybahan declared as she patted her plastron.

"We will help you with that. Don said earlier tonight that your cast on your arm can come off, and you will be able to start learning, once I find out what you know." Leo told her.

Raybahan finished the bandaging on Mike she looked around and noticed the others had all ready had their injuries tended to.

Splinter gestured, "Let's go to the kitchen and I can brew some tea, and we can all talk more."

Mike nodded, "We were thinking that maybe we could bring Casey and April down here to meet you, properly Raya." He blurted out as they entered the kitchen, "I can make dinner and you can get to know our two human friends better."

"Casey, he the one Raph brought back?" Raybahan wondered.

"The same, he's a real primate Case is, but he is a good guy." Mike hastened to assure her, "Besides when April is around he does tend to be a _little_ better behaved."

Raybahan bit her lip, and felt a cold knotting effect in the pit of her stomach, she felt a stab of fear flash through her at the thought of meeting people, especially after hearing how humans might not accept them and may try to hurt them. She also knew these fears of hers were not helped by the very fact of having been around the Racheans.

In reality she didn't know if she was ready for such a thing, now or ever for that matter. But at the same time she knew she was in the home of these turtles, and that they had accepted these people as friends. In other words Leo, Don, Mike, Raph and Splinter trusted these humans. She swallowed hard.

"I'm scared," she confessed, "a part of me says no. I don't want this. Nother part says that it not right to keep you from your friends. You say they are good. I will wait and see, I will try to trust your word on it."

Leo smiled, at Raya's simple bravery. He had sensed her fear and felt that she might be flat out rejecting the idea, and after everything Raybahan had gone through, who could blame her if she did say no, or want no part of the matter.

He realized she had a fighting spirit she had survived what might have killed many others, her sudden demands to not be sheltered or protected by the others. The day in spite of her fear throwing Raph, and now this willing to meet their friends in spite of her own trepidation.

' _She is amazing. Just incredible and…'_ Leo quickly realized where his thoughts were leading him quickly calmed himself with a few steady deep breaths, and focusing his mind else where. '_ It wouldn't be right to blurt things out the way Mike did. Besides, if I'm going be helping her with fighting I shouldn't be thinking of a student __**like that**_.' He mentally chided himself.

Splinter placed the tea by all of them and Raph's muzzle wrinkled.

"Ya know I hate this crap Splinter." He protested in a grumpy tone.

"Yes, you remind me of the fact every time you must drink a cup," Splinter acknowledged simply nodding his head, " but it helps fight infection and eases shock as well so it is good for you after you have been injured."

Mike spooned some extra sugar into his mug, he felt that sugar at least took away most of the bitter taste of the tea. He watched Raybahan, unable to take his eyes off of her. " We were talkin' tonight about looking to see if there was some other survivors off that ship that crashed here and ya know…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Raph thumped him on the head. "Shut it bonehead." Raph warned Mike firmly.

"What? What did I say?" Mike asked innocently.

Don grimaced, and glowered through narrow eyes at his big mouth brother, " **Mike!"** He glanced at Raybahan and saw her questioning look. He sighed and shrugged, "Mike tends to talk with his feet in his mouth at times Raya. He shouldn't have said anything about it, because well, it wouldn't be nice to get your hopes up and then get disappointed if we find out that no one else from the ship escaped or made it this far."

"There may have been others from my world on there." She said softly, her voice a low whisper, "The Racheans would not keep the same people close together. But I would see others when we stopped places to be sold. But the chance that more may live, I don't know." She shook her head. "It was hard for me to get free."

Don nodded, "But you wouldn't mind if we looked into it, to see?"

"If you think you can." Raybahan stated giving a dismissive wave, "then look. Maybe, there is someone and that would be nice." She yawned and quickly raised a hand to cover her mouth, "Sorry. I'm tired I think I go sleep now."

The other turtles sat there watching as Raya rose and left the room only when she had been out of the room for a few minutes and had been given enough time for her to return to her room did Leo turn to Mike.

"Mike you shouldn't have said that about looking for others, and even worse you almost gave away about that thing, that very well could have been the Racheans looking for the lost ship."

Mike blinked, "You really think it was? There is no proof that it was them."

"It was something Mike and if those thins can blow helicopters out of the sky like they ain't even there. Then who knows what else they can do. Hell, fer all we know they may have a way of trackin, escaped prisoners." Raph declared. "If that's the case they'll come right to our door step."

Splinter scowled, "What did you see my sons?" he asked with his brow furrowed in deep concern.

Leo explained what they saw, "We really have no idea what it was Sensei, but I don't think it originated from our world and it makes sense. The Rachean ship went down in the river somewhere, that thing was over the river. I don't think it would be wise to let Raybahan know, not until we are sure."

Splinter considered, the words. "This will take much reflection my son, for now we do not know what it is so keeping it secret should be fine. We may have to re-evaluate the situation once we know the truth."

Raph glanced up, "Ya want the truth Master. Whatever that thing was, or is, I'm sure it means trouble and I've got a bad feeling we haven't seen the last of it." He remarked, in a sincere matter of fact way. "I think what we saw tonight's only the start of something."

Leo glanced towards Don and realized that Don felt the same way as Raph did, he could see it on Don's face. He knew he, himself, felt that same deep gut feeling that what they saw that night was by no means the end of the matter.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: Gathering Storm

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twelve - Gathering Storm**

Raybahan slowly, stretched out her arm testing the ability to move it, and the ease of movement with it. Her cast had been off for about a day and a half, and she was slowly getting use to the idea she could move it without pain. She recalled, back on the prison ship how much it had pained her. It felt good, extremely good, though she knew there was still rehabilitation time.

Leo, had started teaching her a few exercises, though nothing too strenuous he wanted just to see what she knew, at the moment "Once I have an idea of your skill then I can work with you, besides right now you need to strengthen up your left arm before we can do much sparring," he had pointed out reasonably.

She smiled a little recalling how Don had told her that she might not have full movement of her arm but she should at the very least be able to have more use of it then if they had left it alone, "it may, however, always be a little weaker then your right arm and you may have to learn to compensate for it. However, don't favour it too much, you have to work it to find out exactly how much you can get out of it."

'_I plan on working this arm as much as possible. It may not be wise to allow it to remain weak.'_ She mused to herself as she took a deep breath. She shuddered a little at the thought of the Racheans, she knew they were still out there.

It was fine the Racheans could be where ever they wanted to be, as long as it was a good distance from herself. But she had learned enough about these creatures, these beings, to know that the Racheans didn't give up easily, they refused to give up anything they could exploit they would.

'_I don't want to go back there. I don't want anything more to do with them.'_

There was a soft knock at the door, and she looked up at it biting her lip nervously.

"Raya, you ready to come out? April and Casey are here." Mike called through the bathroom door.

She winced and shifted uneasily, true she had all ready seen Casey but he had been a little scary then. "A little more time Mike." She hedged looking for a chance to stay in the seclusion of the small room for just a little longer.

She had no room of her own yet in the lair, though Leo and Mike had decided to share a room and let her use Leo's room but she felt strangely enough, that she had been kicking Leo out of his place. In spite of his assurance that it was fine.

"Trust me girl, you are ravishing, you don't need to make yourself any more pretty then you all ready are." Mike insisted. He rolled his eyes, he knew from stories that Casey had told that April could spend a significant amount of time in the washroom bathing, make up, doing hair, making sure every hair was in place, and all that.

Raya glanced in the bathroom mirror, her hair had started to grow but it still looked messy as it had never been evenly cut to repair the damage so she had longer hair near short or medium hair.

'_Go ahead, you can do this.'_ She told herself. She forced herself, to take the knob on the door and step out. "Truly, Mike. I'm scared. I know you trust these people but I…I want to." she ended weakly.

"Hey, I'll stay with you all the way Raya. Honest they are good people." Mike assured her as he took her hand, "Don't worry I'll keep you safe." He vowed as he lead her towards the living room.

Raybahan heard a soft feminine voice talking to someone else, "What do you make of the latest news reports?"

"They are mystifying. Raybahan has her own theories about them," Don confessed. "We haven't talked to her about it much, we don't want to upset her too much. We are being careful."

"In other words they try to keep me safe." Raya muttered glaring slightly at Don as she entered with Mike. " We are still getting use to one another."

April laughed as she heard the clipped, strange accent of the female turtle, she had heard stories occasionally from one of the guys, when they visited. Of course she had also heard what Casey had to say about things when he first saw her too. She was slightly smaller then Mike but not by much, her hair was scraggly dark blonde and the scars on her body, stood out being slightly paler green then the rest of her skin. "The boys are always like that for someone they care for. You get used to it, at least you have them and not this lug." April jerked thumb Casey's way.

"Huh. What kinda thanks is that babe?" Casey asked, arching an eye brow he sighed. He was getting bored sitting here talking. He wondered what his odds were in going to spar with Raph in the dojo.

Mike smiled, "April, Casey we want to officially let you meet Raybahan, or Raya, from the world of Terrapin."

April grinned her way, "You speak English quite well, for some one unfamiliar with the language."

"Thank you, I learned fast but they are good teachers." Raya stated. She saw that Casey and April were on the couch Casey sitting by Raph and Don by April. Splinter was sitting in a rocking chair and Leo was in an arm chair.

Mike let Raybahan have the only left over arm chair and then sat down on a wooden chair that had been brought in.

"Out of curiosity, what does your language sound like?" April asked inquisitively as she leaned forward a bit.

"Terrapin had sort of what one might say a higher language spoken by the older ones. Then there was the language spoken by everyone. Every day language." Raya explained. She relaxed a little in her chair.

April, she realized wasn't that scary or intimidating. Don had talked to her a couple of times about where she had come from, what sort of scientific progress was found on Terrapin and so on. She had done her best to explain to him. "Would you like to hear a Terrapin song?"

April nodded, "That would be interesting."

"Hmmm. Is it like heavy rock n roll? Or heavy metal?" Casey asked hopefully.

"I do not understand," Raya stated, shaking her head in confusion, "the song is sort of …it is a soothing song for the young."

"Ah, a lullaby." April replied, "I'd love to hear it."

Casey rolled his eyes and looked at Raph "Let's go in the dojo and practice throwing shuriken."

"I don't _need_ to practice I don't lose mine." Raph retorted.

Splinter sighed, "I would love to hear the song myself."

Raybahan nodded and softly began to sing the tune was soft and low, but the words clearly were not comprehendible to those who were in the living room.

April noted she had a pleasant singing voice, at the very least Raybahan could carry a tune which made hearing the short song easier to listen to. But then April noted the look on the boys faces.

They were staring as if hypnotized, entranced in the song. Eyes wide staring at Raya as she sang, though the girl didn't seem to realize the effect she had on them. At least not until she stopped and saw their almost similar expressions.

Raybahan giggled, "Oops. The Terrapin language it is an old and ancient one very ummm…suited to our kind. I think the boys know the words on some level."

"Whoa, that was some trip. I felt like I caught one wild wave." Mike laughed.

"Diving deep into the depths of an ocean." Don murmured "The many life forms swimming around me, coral reefs. It was incredible."

Leo took a deep breath, "I wish I was able to do that for meditation."

Raph made no comment, but he was staring hard at Raya. He shifted a bit, "Hey Case, lets go spar in the dojo." He declared abruptly rising to his feet. He didn't know what had just happened, or how it had happened, he only knew it had happened. Though he wasn't quite sure what it was. He wanted space and time to consider it and not here.

Casey jumped at the chance, "I bet I can pin ya, Raph. Aftah all if that little thing of a turtle can toss you. You've lost your edge." He scoffed as he rose and followed after Raph.

April laughed, " I wasn't effected. I guess it does only effect turtles."

"It is a very pretty song but what is the translation for it?" Splinter wondered.

"Little Shellback, the ocean is your mother.

The sky above your father. Warm suns golden rays

Caress you keeping you safe, when the waves above

Grow wild and dark, dive deep into the depths of your mother's arms.

Deeper though you go, she'll keep you safe no matter where ever you go." Raya faltered over some of the words.

"I like it better in Terrapin, it sounds nicer that way." Mike declared firmly.

Splinter picked up the remote and turned on the television.

A male reporter sitting at a desk was speaking his voice calm but it was tinged with something else. Splinter's ear twitched a little noting that the strain.

"It seems a strange alien ship has entered our city, it has flown over the city and hovered for a while over the river. Due to the possible threat the ship has tried to be hailed on various frequencies with no replies. On top of that Fighter jets who closed in on the ship were shot down. We have a video clip of the events as they transpired."

The video clip came on the large triangular ship moved over the water, suddenly the fighter jets closed in and suddenly the jets exploded. The triangular alien ship moved on and paused, suddenly a hatch opened up underneath, scraps of metal seemed to come up from the water into the ship over head.

Raybahan's eyes locked on the screen. She whimpered slightly, and took some deep breaths. "It's the Racheans. They are here. They…" she trembled and shook.

"That is one of their ships?" Don asked.

Raya could only nod her head numbly. "They are not in cloud form."

"Cloud form? We saw a cloud form a couple of nights back when the Foot attacked us." Mike blurted out, "What does the cloud thing mean?"

"When the Racheans had me. I learned from others there. I also saw, that when they came to our world to Terrapin. The sky looked black with strange clouds. They went away, and we thought it was strange but not to worry over." She explained. "That is how they come look over the worlds. If they find what they want they come back."

"By destroying the jets they have proven themselves to be hostile, and a threat to people here." Don declared. "The thing is though what will be their next move?"

Splinter scowled as he watched the show, his whiskers twitched. " It is important to know your enemy in battle. Remember what Sun Tzu had to say about knowing the enemy?"

Raya cast a curious look toward the old rat, shaking her head.

Leo glanced at her, "Sun Tzu wrote a book called 'The art of war' he said if you know your enemy and yourself you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory you gained, you will suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

Raya scowled as she tried to figure this out. "I think my old teacher could understand that. But I'm having problems making sense of it."

Don grinned, " It simply means if you **know** your enemy you will be able to out move, out think them, so in the end you should be able to defeat them. But if you have no confidence in yourself and your skill then you will fail and lose as many battles as you win."

Raya nodded.

Mike laughed, "It takes a while to grasp all of this. It usually goes over my head a few times." he confessed with a grin.

"There is only one person here who has any understanding of the Racheans, what they can do, how they fight, and all the things we will need to know if they intend to attack our world."

Raya turned frightened eyes towards the elderly rat. "I think we have time. When they come they move in numbers. But I don't know how long, maybe it takes a while for all to gather together. Move ships into position for attack." She spoke slowly, and sucked or chewed at her bottom lip as she considered things. "They don't want to hurt, wreck the things they need. But will ruin cities and do what they did to those ships."

"So they want to use us, and hold us. We have time to plan." Leo decided.

Raybahan turned and stared at him in wide eyed confusion, how could he act as _if_ he stood a chance against the Racheans the turtles might be good fighters but they could be hurt and against numerous enemies they wouldn't stand a chance.

"You will need an army to stand against them and win. Leonardo, they have better weapons then swords and the like."

Leo smirked, "My sword has helped me fend off lasers and bullets, it has been my weapon and ally in battle against numerous opponents at once."

"Leo, you are **good,** but you aren't an army in yourself, though maybe with us by your side you come close."

Splinter scowled darkly, "This is no laughing matter my sons we may need to form some valuable allies and bring in those who could assist us in battle."

"The Racheans will hurt everyone," Raya stated. "Everyone together may help them fall. But alone no." She shook her head.

"Even in the gravest and darkest of times it has been known that two warring parties may make a truce to band together against a greater foe. Still, though I would not travel that road too quickly.' Splinter cautioned.

April looked towards Raybahan and saw the fear in her eyes and face, and yet her back was straight and firm. She was determined too. She took a deep breath silently contemplating what that could mean for all of them, in the days, or weeks, ahead.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Digging Deeper

**Freedom's Fight **

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any ninja kicking turtles.

**Chapter Thirteen - Digging deeper**

Raya did her best to put the news story and the fear that she felt gripping her chest over the Racheans out of her mind but it was not an easy thing for her to forget or ignore. No matter how she tried to shove it out of the momentary here and now she found it sneaking in, percolating in the back of her mind and mixing with her fears and uncertainties of being recaptured, tortured and enslaved all over again.

She would have welcomed any distraction that could pull her from the shadows of her mind, but it seemed that focusing on April, Casey and general conversation was not enough for her to over come.

Meanwhile, within the dojo Casey lunged at Raph, who easily dodged the attack and managed to flip his friend onto the mats on the floor.

"Case, your too damn predictable."

Casey rolled and jumped to his feet swinging a fist, which Raph easily blocked.

"So, Raph tell me ya dig that turtle chick?"

"Not anytime soon, Casey," Raph replied abruptly.

Casey laughed, "Aw your still upset because she got the better of ya by throwing you that day. I still can't believe the girl tossed ya."

Raph gave a low growl and lunged at his friend.

It was sometime after dinner and April had mentioned trying to cut Raya's hair, if she was agreeable, "…when I was going to College I spent some time in a beauty salon washing hair, sweeping the floor," April explained, "but I did manage to pick up a few things on hair cutting itself. Course I admit, it has been awhile since I last cut hair so you might not want to trust me."

Raybahan laughed a little, "You can't make it much worse then it is now."

April cut Raya's hair in the kitchen after all the dinner dishes had been cleaned and put away, the red head worked slowly with comb and scissors, trimming the hair into something presentable.

April sighed, "I'm going have to cut it a bit short but I'll see if we can't make it look fairly decent on you. I'll put it in layers to give it a fuller and thicker look."

Raya was very impressed by the out come, and thanked April profusely.

XXX

Leonardo was setting Raybahan through another series of exercises in the dojo. Over the last few weeks while she trained under him he had gotten a fair idea of her skill in the fighting department, she was fairly good with katas and mastered them easily enough.

Though the katas Raya had learned on Terrapin, were a little different from what he knew; there was also familiar moves and techniques that Raybahan gave different names to.

Leo took it easy knowing Raybahan had to build up her strength, but her dedication in practice had Leo pushing her just a little more now then when they had first begun.

Leo began to take her through some sparring both armed and unarmed to take the elementary lessons of block and parry to the next level.

"Good now dig deeper. Let's go a little faster," He urged.

Raya took a deep breath and did her best to obey. For her it was hard to keep up the speed and momentum not to mention the rhythm of the strikes, her endurance was not what it once had been - of course Leo knew that - he just wanted a little more from her.

She tried to concentrate on the job at hand and close her mind off to all else.

"No, breathe. Never forget to breathe Raybahan," he chided her gently, "you need air to fight after all, and the enemies won't have to knock you out if you do the job for them. Don't tense up relax and go with the movements flowing, strike hard fast."

Raya blinked and blushed a little as she let out the air that she'd been holding in.

"Better!" Leo agreed, with a nod of his head. "Follow through, keep your guard up there will be those who will take advantage of any opening you may offer them. The trick is not to offer it."

"There is so much to remember Leo," She grouched, as she back stepped and did her best to block his move.

Much as she had vowed to dedicate herself to learning as much as she could to defend herself against the Racheans, if they returned and she greatly feared they would do so in full force. She still found it rather difficult to accomplish.

She could not join the boys when they practiced for their training had them at a much higher level then her own so she had to spar, or train with one of them at a time.

Don was still searching through all forms of media on the _internet- _the internet was suppose to have all kinds of information about many things, and Don had insisted it was a great help to him in learning many things. She, had a hard time grasping where all that information came from- to find survivors who might be from the Rachean crash, though Rayabahan wanted to believe there was a chance to find another Terrapin survivor, there was another part that said she shouldn't get her hopes up.

When she practiced with Raphael he would teach her far more through actions then words, and she would often end up bruised and stiff afterwards. Still, Raya did not back down or avoid him. If he was willing to aid her in getting to be a better fighter then she was determined to do her best to learn from him.

Raph had goaded her on more than one occasion "Ya gotta hit like ya mean it. You aren't gonna git better by being pampered along. So, come on let loose and give me all ya got girl."

While Raph's methods seemed rough, Raya had realized that Raph far more than Leo or Don, would make her dig deeper and try harder. His method of training, practically, insisted that she become more aware of attacks and the ability to strike fast to defend herself.

Leo increased the tempo of his strikes the metal on his sword, hitting and ringing softly against the metal of her own weapon.

"Don't let yourself get distracted Raya, focus." He ordered briskly, "Now come on harder and quicker."

Raybahan did her best not to blush knowing she had let herself become distracted by her own thoughts, and that if she did that far too often she would find herself lost in battle.

Now she could only back pedal at his sudden aggressive moves and the quicker strikes of the swords.

"Block it and push back. You know how Raybahan." Leo encouraged. He wondered if she would once again allow herself to be disarmed simply by not answering the challenge he was giving her to increase the tempo.

Raya turned her hand shifted her stance and countered Leo's move with a strike, getting him to take a step back to defend himself.

"Good, well done!" Leo approved. He feinted to the right but Raya seemed to recognize it for the bluff that it was and refused to fall for it.

Leo smiled inwardly to himself, he liked her dedication and determination. She was an eager student and tried hard, practicing whenever she could, with whoever she could. But he knew in many ways she was still not giving her all.

She was getting better, even he could see that and he hated to see Raph training her so roughly that he often left bruises. Still, Leo could not deny that bruises from sparring came with the territory but he didn't know why Raph had to take advantage of Raya instead of building her up it was almost as if he wanted to knock her down.

Raybahan stepped in and lunged, willing to take an opening that was left to her. Leo had purposely given her that hole and now he swung to deflect her blow but as their swords meet he felt none of the impact that he was expecting from that strike.

He sighed softly to himself, Raybahan still was not giving her all. "Why do you hold back Raya?" he asked gently.

"I…I …I didn't want to hurt you Leo, you are my friend." She replied. "I could have hurt you badly if I went full at you like that."

Leo shook his head, "In sparring yes you should hold back a bit. But you need to learn to strike full force like you mean it, because in battle you can't hold back. All your life Raya, you were taught to value life- all life- and that is a good thing," he assured her gently as he put away his sword.

She did the same and looked at him attentively. "I've never been able to strike like I mean it, to strike to harm another. It feels wrong," she insisted sadly. "You would not hurt me, or spill my blood Leo. Why then must I try to strike at you like I mean to do it to you?"

Leo looked at the earnest expression on her face, he felt a strange feeling of wanting to protect her and at the same time comfort her come over him. He felt energized and alert in a way that felt normal and yet all too strange to him. "Sit down," he urged her.

Raya laid the sword she had been practicing with down and sank down to the mats, Leo had been teaching her meditative and other training techniques he thought might assist her in her fighting.

He sat down across from her, wanting to reach out and take her hand but knowing that it wouldn't be proper to do so, he held back. Still, he found some part of him longing to reach out take her hand in his. _'I am her teacher, her sensei at the moment it would be wrong to abuse that title.' _

He cleared his throat, "Raybahan your people didn't have to fight to stay alive. I can understand why, fighting especially fighting to harm or kill another being would be anathema to you it is all you have known." he spoke gently, with great compassion and feeling. "For you Raya, it has become a part of who you are and your lifestyle and even after all your trials that training and lifestyle is a part of you. It is so much a part of you that you subconsciously hold back and I can see it in your stance and the flow of your arm. Something inside screams at you **NO!** and it puts on the brakes to prevent you from doing what you feel is so wrong."

Raya shrugged, "I'm trying Leo, I want to fight good. I have reason to get over that. Raph he helps that sometimes but he says same as you." She stated. "I don't know what to do, how I can change that Leo."

"I can see that, but in your fear to not harm anyone you can leave yourself open and weak. You have to strike hard and mean it. That is something that most people in martial arts have to avoid, in fact most students in martial arts are told to temper their blows in sparring matches so they avoid breaking bones or causing serious damage to their opponents." He explained.

He saw her miserable look and some part of him responded to that by reaching out to take her hand in his, he felt a strange jolt as he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I need you to strike hard, strike like you mean it because your subconscious will step in and temper the blow. I want to be able to block your weapon and feel the strength and the power behind that swing instead of it feeling like there is no commitment there." He said.

Raya hung her head, "But how do I do that Leo?"

"Maybe by bringing up your fear and hatred of the Racheans," Leo replied, "Pretend I'm a Rachean and you want to pay me back for what has been done to you."

Raya laughed, her laughter so light and merry that it made Leo smile slightly. "You could **never** make me think of a Rachean Leo. You and Don are more like the people of my world. You and your brothers remind me of those I lost and make me feel more comfort here."

Leo grinned at those words, feeling a slight sense of euphoria at the very words that she thought he was much like her people in spite of his warrior ways.

"Fine if I don't remind you of what you fear there is one who does."

Raya looked at him uncertainly.

Splinter entered the dojo and bowed to the two who were sitting on the mats.

"Raya, I think it is time you sparred with Master Splinter." Leo announced as he rose and bowed to the rat.

Raybahan's eyes grew large and wide, she had seen Splinter practice with his son's a few times. She knew he was fast and quick. On some level though the old ninja Master still reminded her of the Racheans, though she had come to learn he was nothing like them in personality.

"What if I harm your Master, then you will hate me."

"First, daughter you must be able to harm me," Splinter replied gently, "besides if you can sneak past my defences then you are doing better then my sons themselves, for even they have problems doing so."

Leo nodded, "Besides, Master Splinter due to his similarity to the Racheans might be the only one to get you over this weakness of yours. I will be staying here just in case."

Raya shifted uneasily and got to her feet she was still uneasy around Splinter, and she did her best to not be alone with him too much. He did remind her far too much of her enemies. "I don't…"

"Nonsense child," Splinter interrupted, "there was a time you wanted to kill me, well come here is your chance. Besides you are not leaving this dojo until we spar. I will not allow you to run from your fears daughter, for it makes you weak."

Leonardo stepped back and away towards one wall where he was close enough to observe, and at the same time he would be able to intercede if Splinter was able to get Raya beyond this one hurdle that held her back so much.

Raybahan bit her bottom lip and backed up away in hopes to evade the inevitable.

"I would not lead myself unarmed against a dangerous opponent," Splinter warned, the rat had his head cocked to one side.

Raya glanced at the sword, images of Splinter's fast strikes in training with his sons flashed in her mind and she lunged to pick up the sword she had placed down on the mats.

As she stood up she saw Splinter diving at her teeth bared and walking stick raised to strike. Raya gave a slight scream of fear as she dived back suddenly terrified.

It was one thing to watch another, to be suddenly on the other end. She backed up trying to prepare herself for the onslaught of strikes she knew would be coming.

Splinter landed and advanced, his nose twitched sensing her fear, and he could see poor Raya backing herself into a corner, doing her best to retreat. In one way Splinter hated using these fears of hers against her, he also knew that the trust he had gained with her might slip a little but Raya needed to become a fighter and to do that she had to over come her fear.

Raya glanced back seeing she was indeed in a corner. Unable to dive for cover all she could do was turn to face him. Splinter's walking stick was coming towards her head, she raised her sword to block.

Splinter changed the sticks striking range shifting from a high strike to a low one sweeping her off her feet, she fell back dropping the sword that had been in her hand.

Raya reached for the weapon grasping it even as Splinter began using his stick to strike at her on the shell, legs or arms. An enemy would not relent when their opponent was down and neither could he.

From Raybahan's position it was hard to fight and she had to get him back to gain a better stance. But all she could do was lay there and barely block the blows. Splinter was using his stick so effectively it was almost impossible to rebuff his strikes.

Raya felt a sense of defeat curl inside her- it was time to hide, to submit and give in. She had lost this fight before it had even begun. But a deeper part of her did not like that answer.

To give in now was to be hurt, to be enslaved, to be held prisoner. To give in once was to give in forever and to lose everything.

Raya's face darkened as something harder came raging up again, something she hardly noticed, but it was the survival instinct that had cut in. She let go of the sword that was of little use to her in these close quarters. Her hand grasped for the walking stick that was pummelling her.

Splinter sensed the change in her from fear to driven action. _'Now,_' the Ninja Master thought, _'we will see what she has in her.'_

Raybahan grabbed one end of the stick holding it hard and firm in her hands and she pulled on it trying to jerk Splinter off his balance. Splinter feeling the change knew he had two options let go or hold on.

He opted to let go.

Raya turned the stick on him driving it towards his belly, and then towards his feet. Forcing Splinter to back up, giving her the room she needed to gain her own footing.

Splinter whirled lashing a hard tornado kick at her, swinging his tail to lash at her legs. She ducked down avoiding the strike moving fast she swung the stick up throwing Splinter slightly off balance.

Splinter fought to land well and managed to shift his position enough to keep his balance. "You think you can challenge me?" he called trying to throw her off.

Raya snarled a little and lunged for the ninja Master but in doing so she was drawn away from the sword she had abandoned. As she dived for Splinter, he made a move for the sword.

Raya spun around and brought the walking stick down fast and hard towards him "DIE Rachean!" she screamed.

Splinter barely managed to block the strike that was meant to bash in his skull. "There child, that is how you are to strike."

Leonardo moved in to assist Splinter in blocking Raybahan's blows and forcing her back until she stood trembling a few feet away from them, gasping for air.

"I. I could have killed you." She panted.

"Yes, and that is how you should strike at the enemy child, you did well," Splinter bowed to her, seeming unphased by her vicious attack on him.

Leo wrapped an arm around her feeling her violently trembling "It's all right, you did well. Now you know the strength you have to strike with. The power and drive needed. Splinter was never in any danger." He assured her in low soft whispers.

"We will practice more child, until you can call on that as needed," Splinter insisted.

Raya dropped the walking stick and wrapped her arms around Leo, clinging to him. She felt elated and yet upset, confused and yet empowered, there were too many feelings to understand them all. So, she sought the strength, comfort and reassurance she found in Leo's arms.

"Your will to survive is strong Raybahan, your desire to save yourself is greatly enhanced by your fears of your past. But as you improve your skills in fighting you will find your fears are only shadows of the past." Splinter smiled, "You will be stronger from what has gone before. You, my daughter will be a powerful fighter if you desire to be."

Raya sniffed and laid her head on Leo's shoulder, the blue masked turtle seemed quite willing to allow her to stay encircled in his arms where he could feel her hair tickling his chin, her warm body pressed against his, her heart and breath felt against his own body.

"It is the first step Raybahan and I know for you it seems like you have walked into dangerous and unknown territory but I'm here and I will guide you through it." he promised.

"Why call me daughter? You did not raise me?" Raya finally managed to say as she looked at him. She realized he now looked once again the harmless role of the mutant rat and not the Rachean.

"Because, child. You are part of our family now. To me, you are the daughter I never had but I am glad to have you now."

Raya smiled and broke from Leo's hold to bow to the ninja Master feeling comforted and welcomed by his words. Suddenly, she felt more sure of him then she ever had before.

She looked up to see Don enter the Dojo "Leo, Splinter, Raya. I think I found another Terrapin survivor of the Rachean crash." he announced before handing them a piece of paper with some information on it.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14: Jail Break

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of adolescent, or adult, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourteen- Jail break**

Raybahan looked up expectantly at Don's words her eyes had grown larger at the news and her mouth had opened in a circle as she sucked in air. _'Another Terrapin here, is it possible. The ship was full of prisoners but I had to fight so hard to escape, and it took me many months to get to this point in my recovery.' _

Leo smiled as he took the paper from Don to glance at it, while Splinter glanced at the purple masked ninja.

"What have you learned Donatello?"

" The Bronx zoo has had in their possession a large turtle, that was in bad shape they were working on getting it better. There was a short blurb of someone finding it and giving it to the zoo for medical treatment." Don explained, "I thought it warranted further investigation and hacked into the computer system for the zoo, it's a female turtle uncommonly large and they believe it is some form of mutation as it has hair and ought to be able to walk on two legs, but they have had no proof of any bipedal movement."

Splinter nodded, "I take it you have learned enough that you wish to investigate further by visiting the zoo tonight?" he inquired adding a little emphasis to the word "visiting."

"Yes, Master" Don replied bowing slightly.

"It would be worth it to see what you can find my sons," Splinter admitted, '_and if they were to find another Terrapin female it might be more useful for my sons in the long run.'_ He mused to himself.

Splinter was no fool, he knew Mike, and Leo were both attached, and attracted where Raybahan was concerned, he was also fairly sure that his more intellectual son was also feeling some attraction towards her but Raybahan if she was aware of these things had not played on any of them. Of course the girl had a lot of other things to consider and deal with, so getting to know one of his boys on a more personal level might not be one of her first priorities at the moment, but Splinter was fairly sure it would happen eventually.

In some ways Splinter had hoped Don would find more survivors, and he had been hoping that if these survivors were Terrapins, like Raybahan that they would be females, more girls might ease tension and competition between his sons. While another male would just add to the dilemma.

"We'll go tonight Master." Leo declared.

"I want to go with you," Raybahan stated.

"Your not ready yet Raya, if we run into trouble we will have to fight, and we don't know what sort of condition this being is in, the printout Don gave says that the creature hasn't even been available for viewing, in fact few people in the zoo, knows she exists. Only the staff, and only those who need to know." Leo shook his head, "It means we will have to get past some high security, and be on the alert to get in and out again."

"Yes, Leo I know I no fight good yet. Not as good sneaking as you either, but I can speak Terrapin, and if it is a Terrapin -which it sounds like it could be, I am the only one who can talk to her and tell her it's okay," Raya refuted, "I can tell her and get her ready to see Splinter too. I can tell you what she says, and tell her your words too."

Splinter chuckled at the effective point Raybahan had made, "Having a translator might not be such a bad thing my son and if she is with you, you may have to be more careful it is true, but in the end if the other being in the zoo needs physical support, she and one of your brothers would suffice," Splinter said, "Then three of you could fight if it comes to that."

Leo glared slightly as he looked at the stubborn determined set of Raya's chin. Still, both Raya and Splinter had made important reasons for the girl to come with them.

True, she'd be a hindrance in a fight if one should occur, but she would be . an asset in other ways.

Leo stood up straighter and looked firmly towards Raybahan, he opened himself to all the senses and instincts that Master Splinter had taught him to be open to over the years, and then he asked. "Raybahan, would you be willing to do **exactly** what we tell you to do, when we tell you to do it?"

"Yes," She nodded her head.

Leo did not ease up his stance, or his firm hard stare, on her. "If by chance we learn it is a Terrapin in there, and we feel it is not safe to get her out tonight, and choose to return a different night to do so, you will come with us, without a fight or argument of any kind!" he informed her sharply, "Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Leo I will listen to you, even if I desire something else." She assured him reverently.

Leo sensed her respect and her willingness to comply, at least now at the moment she was not lying to him she was quite willing to obey. Leo however, was fully aware that when faced with another Terrapin the feelings of finding someone from her home -and maybe having to leave her there if things didn't work out might cause Raya to break her word.

He turned and arched an eye ridge at Don wondering what his brother would think or say about it. Don seeing his brother's questioning glance smiled a little.

"I don't think it will be a problem, and it could ease certain areas out. Just because we look like Terrapins doesn't mean that one of them would just come along with us willingly." He said.

Don had gotten his brothers, past very high tech security situations in the past, while the zoo was bound to have some good stuff to insure not just anyone could sneak in and release animals or cause other havoc, he had a feeling it wouldn't necessarily be the _very _best stuff to be found. In other words, he was confident that he could manage the cameras, the coded locks, the swipe cards and any other security measures they might run into.

"All right," Leo relented, "Raya can come with us."

Raya's eyes danced and she gave a large smile that was very similar to Mike's when he was extremely happy over something or other. "Thank you Leo."

"It will be good for her, and for you too my sons. I have confidence that you can keep yourself and Raybahan safe but it will be good for her to learn how you work as a team." Splinter announced well pleased with his sons verdict.

"We won't go until after it is dark, so we have time to prepare. Raya, I suggest you bring one of our staffs with you at least so if we have to fight you have a weapon to use, if needed." Leo instructed.

Don nodded, "I'll go figure out what we might need for our visit tonight."

XXX

It was quite late at night as five dark shadowy forms slipped carefully over the wall and dropped down to a pathway in the zoo that went between the many cages and exhibits.

Don lead the way seeming to know where he was going, and the others followed after.

Raph glowered, and looked at Raya, "Your making too much noise," he grumbled in a low voice. "Dere's bound to be security roamin' around keeping an eye on the place."

Raya knew he was right, she could hear the sound of her own foot falls and breathing and yet the boys seemed to move without any sound at all. Even Raph's voice seemed to be no more then a soft breeze of wind, low and unnoticeable. She wondered if she would ever be able to learn such stealth or if she was never going manage to be quite as quiet as the boys.

Raph rolled his eyes, "I don't think da elephants could make that amount of noise."

"Lay off her Raph." Leo hissed at his brother, "Raya isn't making that much noise and we should be silent."

"Besides she sounds nothing like an elephant Raph, have you ever heard them?" Mike asked.

"We don't want to hear elephants or any other animal. Remember an animal that makes noise at night is bound to attract attention," Don pointed out. "It is the last thing we want."

Raya nodded and tried to emulate the boy's moves as best she could to be as silent as they were, but she knew she had failed miserably even without being told as much.

They arrived near some buildings and Don headed to one marked as the reptile house. "Hey Raph, I think they have your brother in here, you know Al, the snapping turtle." Mike teased.

Raph reached out and thumped his orange masked brother as they waited patiently for Don to scan the area.

Leo softly whispered to Raya, "Don's checking for cameras, and the security system on the door, it's a coded lock. Those things if you press in the wrong code one too many times it can deny access all together." He explained, "But Don has a little device that can figure out the number of the lock in about one minute or less."

Don watched the cameras, gauging the amount of time it took to move and sweep an area figuring from the camera itself how often it could take a picture and where. Then he made his move as the camera turned away, Don tossed a shuriken - to jam and pin the camera in place sort of freezing it.

"Once we get inside we will have to move quickly, our time to find this turtle is short, at any moment an alarm can go off." Leo informed Raya where they waited in hiding.

Raya nodded she felt her body tense and she wanted to run, and move it didn't feel safe staying here. But she knew they had only been still for a very short time.

Suddenly, Don opened the door, and Leo took her hands and moved with her hustling Raya along into the building.

"Be careful there is bound to be security cameras in here too, watch for them. The back of the building out of sight from the exhibits is our best bet for finding her," Don claimed as the turtles hustled to a door that was clearly marked zoo staff only beyond this point.

Don carefully peeked around the door for any cameras or other security measures, after dealing with what he found the turtles headed into the back area of the reptile house.

The turtles slowly moved through the darkened areas of the building until they came to a back room the turtles slipped into there it was a larger room, and a cage was set up in it, the female turtle was lying sleeping on some bedding in a corner.

Raya gasped it was a Terrapin female, she looked at the girl who had red hair, her body was marked by bad scars from whips, she looked undernourished and her muscle tone was also badly depleted.

Raya, noticed Don was all ready doing his best to work out what was needed to open the cage without sending an alarm out. She kneeled down near the cage, close to the Terrapins head and spoke as low as she could but still loud enough to wake the girl.

"_Wake up we are here to help you_."

The girl stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

Raybahan smiled, "_ I am Raybahan, and these are turtles who aided me. They are not Terrapins but they are friends." _

The girls mouth dropped in surprise, her eyes growing large and she licked her lips in a slow halting voice she responded, "_ I am Forilian."_

Raybahan scowled, _"Wait a friend of mine. I think she knew you from Art classes. Beriethanie."_

" _I knew her yes."_

Leo listened to the soft strange language that Raybahan and the girl were speaking, it flowed easily from them. But he had no idea what either of them were saying. He wondered if it would be an idea to learn the Terrapin language.

Raya, nodded at something the girl was saying. She turned to Leo, "Her muscle tone is not good, her legs don't want to hold her up. She will need help getting out."

Raph pulled out his cell phone, "Well get Casey to bring around the van for us and we can help her out of da zoo."

"What's her name?" Mike wondered.

Raya smiled, "Forilian."

Mike scowled seeming to puzzle over those words, "Flo, Flora."

"_What's he say?"_ Forilian wondered pointing at Mike.

"_He wanted to know your name and is trying to find a easier name to call you. Flora is flower I think." _Raya replied.

"_The teachers of Terrapin and the friggen Racheans didn't think I was that pretty."_

Raya nodded, she seemed to recall that her friend had said Forilian had been a troublemaker for the teachers.

Don had managed to open the door, "Someone should carry her, we can go faster. But I might need my hands free."

Raph grunted, "I'll do it."

Raya quickly explained about Raph carrying Forilian, _"He'll be careful. But we must go quickly. He is rough at times with voice and all but he is good I think." _

" _You __**think?"**_ Forilian echoed with a bit of a snort.

"_He is hard to figure out," _Raya confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

Leo glanced around uneasily "Come on let's move Raya, save any more talk until we are in the van. We've been here too long. Let's go," he ordered sharply.

Raph turned and gave his brother an odd look. "Don't listen to him, he just likes being bossy."

Raya laughed a little and quickly told Forilian about Casey though she could feel Leo's hard dark eyes locked on her, as if angry that she was disobeying him. Raybahan did not want the girl being surprised by Casey, as she had been.

Just as they were about to leave the reptile house, Leo spotted a security guard outside. Leo waited for the guard to turn away he moved out and knocked the guard out with one blow. Leo turned and glared at Raph.

"Yeah I know you were right Mr. Perfect," Raph said indifferently as he moved past.

Raybahan ducked her head and smiled a little she didn't know what it is was about the red masked turtle but Raph's constant remarks and attitude, though over bearing at times, still seemed to be magnetic in some ways. She liked him, and found that rather strange, because Raph like Forilian was a trouble maker, and she had never gone for that sort at home.

Of course so much had changed since then, and things were still changing. Her thoughts turned to the Terrapin they had found and were now bringing home, she would be a better companion if she had only been a little more like, well a proper Terrapin.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15: Flo

**Freedom's Fight**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the ninja turtles or any of their friends.

**Chapter Fifteen: **

Forillian shook her head as she saw Casey, a look of scorn that could have been mixed with just a bit of disgust thrown in, but there was no sign of fear or trepidation as Raph settled her into the van and the others piled in to join.

" _I was not sure if you would be comfortable with him, Casey did make me nervous when I first met him," _Raya blushed slightly as she confessed to this point, "_but he's not really that bad. April is much nicer though."_

"_Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" _Forillian asked, arching an eye ridge. She noted how silent Raya, became and the way the other girl hung her head. "_Look, I'm use to these human types, seen them ever since that blasted ship crashed and was brought to the lab here inside the zoo where I've been poked and prodded but no worse really then what the Racheans themselves, put me through." _

Mike glanced over his shoulders listening to the words spoken by the two terrapin girls, he had no idea really what they were saying, and though he and his brothers knew a few languages themselves, he could not even grasp the merest hint of the words they spoke.

He smiled slightly, realizing that Raya spoke much more freely and easily in her native tongue, as was to be expected and from what he could hear of it, it was a beautiful flowing language. He'd love to learn it, even if the world was dead and gone and the only survivors were these two girls.

" _I should tell you about Splinter he looks a bit like a Rachean."_

"_Racheans, I hate those creepy filthy no good for nothing…" _Forillian fell into a long rant of insults and swear words, that Raya could not override so the other girl was obliged to wait for the diatribe to be over.

Raya was starting to see just how this girl had gotten such a reputation for being a troublemaker, not that she herself couldn't rant and rage over things like the Racheans, it was a rather bitter point even now. Still, as soon as she was able she tried to inform Forillian a little more about Splinter, though by that point they were getting rather close to the lair anyways, which meant the best she could do was give a quick run down of him.

Casey drove the van into a secluded alley hardly had the van stopped then Don was out and lifting up the manhole cover. Leo this time came and gently picked up Forillian.

"End of the line everyone out, next floor outerwear, canned goods and sporting goods supplies. Heading down you will find the stench that time forgot an…" Mike began.

Raph rolled his eyes, " If ya ain't quiet you'll find the thumping I give ya." He cautioned, he looked back at Casey, " Ya comin?"

"Nah, I best get back to April. Later." He said as he started the van up again.

Raph merely nodded and dropped down pulling the manhole cover closed behind him to follow his brothers to the sewer system below. He hardly got down when he saw Raya leaning against the cool of a sewer pipe, Don was near by.

"What's a matter?" Raph asked uncertainly, there was the slightest hint of concern and almost a tinge of care in his eyes as he looked at Raya.

"I think she has over done it tonight. She feels very tired and exhausted, Leo went on ahead, with Mike and I stayed back with her in case Raya needed a little more help and support getting home." Don explained, " She has most likely overwhelmed herself and pushing herself to exhaustion at this point is not a good idea, not when she is just getting back to health."

"Well, maybe we can both help support her back home. And find out more about our latest guest," Raph grunted indifferently, offering his arm for Raya, to lean on and assist her.

Raya did feel tired, she felt like she could drop right this moment and gratefully, though wearily accepted both Raph's and Don's support back through the sewers to the lair. She knew that she was exhausted but was aware that the turtles and Splinter himself would probably wish to know far more about Forillian.

The thought of doing that made her hope for a chance to rest, recuperate would most likely have to wait for some time later she realized and that very thought just about brought tears of exhaustion to her eyes.

Still, she did her best to gather what little energy and strength to prepare herself for what was coming. The three of them made it back to the lair. Splinter smiled as he saw them enter.

"Your brothers have all ready made our new guest comfortable," He stated casually, " You all have done well tonight my sons, I have made some tea, it looks like Raybahan could use a cup and some rest too."

"But you want me to talk to Forillian and…" Raya began.

Splinter smiled, pulled his head back with whiskers twitching, and ears standing alert "Daughter, what ever needs to be told, said or translated can clearly wait until everyone has had time to rest. It is enough that you are all home and safe."

Don nodded, " Master Splinter is right you need to rest now Raya, I'll get your tea."

Raph sighed, "Guess that means I get to help you to bed."

There was a snicker from behind them, and Raph didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who it was. "Mikey do us all a favour and grow up will ya." He grumbled as he gently guided Raya to her bedroom.

Raya was grateful to see the bed and sank onto the soft mattress, she reached for the blankets and Raph helped insure the blankets were tucked around her to keep her warm.

By the time Don arrived with the tea Raya was only able to manage to drink a few sips of the comforting herbal tea before succumbing totally to the lulling call of sleep itself.

XXX

Forillian had been settled in and Mike had brought her some food to eat, like Raya before her, she had no understanding of their words but Raya being with the turtles had made her feel at least a little more relaxed. On top of that the turtles spoke to her, not around her as if she didn't exist or was some dumb animal as many of the zoo staff did when around her.

As for Mike he headed for the kitchen to make Forillian some warm comforting food, he hadn't decided whether to have soup or pasta but then opted for a rich soup with lots of pasta, meat and other good stuff in it. Mike was a firm believer that food was a wonderful cure for just about anything.

After all when upset or blue, or feeling cold or chilled or not feeling good there was always some sort of food that seemed to fill the niche - after all it was called comfort food for a reason. Besides there was no doubt that Forillian like Raya before her could use a good feeding up, and some hearty food that would stick to the ribs and fill her out more.

He soon had the soup cooking on the stove, he tossed in some bits of chicken, rice, pasta, carrots, potato, peas, celery, spices and onions. He took out a bun and placed some sliced cheese on it before placing it in the oven until the cheese started to melt and become gooey.

When it was ready he prepared a tray and took it into Forillian, who was finishing up the tea that Splinter had prepared earlier.

Forillian glanced at the food on the tray and grinned a little " _You mean I'm actually going get some real food here?'_

Mike looked at the way Forillian was eyeing the tray of goodies, and even though he did not comprehend her words he had a fairly good idea of the meaning behind it. "Trust me girl it's my job to see to it that you don't go hungry and I take that job **very **seriously." He placed the tray in front of her and Forillian lost no time at getting down to eating what had been served.

She ate all of it even though she felt full before she had finished. It tasted far too good to waste and she couldn't recall the last time she had eaten so well or food that was that flavourful. It was a very decadent treat.

Mike took the tray from her, "You try and sleep now ok Flora, and later we can talk a little more."

"_I'm not a Flora! I'm Forillian." _She snapped at him, refusing to be bought of by his good food, in spite of how tired she felt. She relaxed a little into the bedding feeling how good it felt compared to sleeping on itchy, scratchy hay.

XXX

It was later the next morning that the family gathered to hear more about Forillian and how she had ended up at the zoo. Forillian seemed to not be as nervous around Splinter as Raya had been, due to this the boys had helped her out to the living room area for the talk.

Of course they were relying very much on Raya to talk with Forillian. Raya though wasn't so sure she wanted to talk to Forillian, she knew what her friend Beriethanie had said about Forillian, the rumours and gossip. Had she been living on her own home she would _**never **_talk to someone like Forillian.

'_Ah, but I am not at home and while our past may have been vastly different, our more recent past has been shared and we are now in a different place, far from home relying on strangers for everything.' _She reminded herself '_Still, I would not wish Forillian to cause harm of any kind to the turtles who are here and if…well, if I even think she is up to something then I'll let them know just what sort of girl she was, when she was back at home.' _Raya mused to herself.

Raya sat stiffly a little away from Forillian, at least until Leo suggested it might be wiser if she were to sit closer Raya got up and moved sitting down nearer to the other Terrapin but more on the edge of her seat.

Forillian watched her and she gave a soft snort and a slow shake of her head, " _Guess my reputation precedes me. But that was all back there and remember now all of us are nothing. We have no home or family which means at the moment you are no better, and no worse then me." _

Raya flushed a little ducking her head embarrassed in her heart she knew what Forillian said was true, but a part of her could not yet seem to let go of what she had learned or the way she had been brought up.

"_You're right I'm sorry," _She replied contritely.

Splinter arched a bushy eyebrow up he could sense Raya's sudden discomfort and her embarrassment was easily shown, the girl did not hide much. "There are things we would like to know of you, and we also want you, Forillian to know that you are welcome here in our home for as long as you need, want or desire."

"Yeah, like and do you mind if we call you Flora?" Mike cut in quickly before seeing if his sensei was quite done.

Forillian scowled and shot back something flipping her wrist and curling her mouth in such a way to let it be known her personal feelings of the name Flora.

Raya looked at Mike, "She says she is no pretty flower and you can gather nectar elsewhere." She turned to Forillian asking her a question and nodded on getting a reply, "She says if you must, call her by a short name she prefers Flo."

"That works, Flo it is." Raph said.

Raya then asked the important question, how had Flo managed to escape the Racheans who had enslaved her.

Flo arched an eye ridge not in an inquisitive way but rather as if to say, '_I'm sure you have other questions you'd rather ask me, but what the hell.' _Flo decided if that was the query they wanted to ask her she was quite willing to answer, with an indifferent shrug she started her tale.

Raya had to ask her to slow down or to give her a chance to translate for the others a couple of times, before Flo grasped that the translating of her tale would take up a bit more time began permitting a little more time for Raya to do so.

Raya looked at the others as she talked, " Flo like me was kept in the cells, she said something must have gone wrong, or maybe the cells were made to open up in times when there was big trouble, in hopes prisoners could be collected later, where as dead prisoners are not worth much. At any rate, the door of her cell opened before the water came up much on where her cell was at…" Raya paused.

Some of her translations were of course not totally accurate to what Flo was actually, saying but Raya still did not know enough of the English language to translate some of the words that Flo was using. Raya therefore, improvised choosing similar sounding words and substituting them for the words Flo used.

"Flo swam out and up there were others, but not good at swimming. Or maybe too hurt to swim much. Flo swam hard and got to land but very tired to tired to go on. Just laid on banks of river ending up to going to sleep where she was. She felt something prick at arm, maybe needle of some kind woke little - not much and all went black."

Leo sat back in his chair listening in silence an attentive, thoughtful expression on his face. Mike leaned forward just a little as if wanting to offer some support.

"When Flo, woke up there were people around and she was in the zoo room where we found her. The people who are in there treat her much like an animal - and Flo tried talking to them but they ignore her. Pay no attention. Like no interest in seeing if she is smart."

Raph snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He muttered almost bitterly.

" Food not great but better then what we were given with Racheans of course and Flo too weak to do much on own to keep up strength, but as they were not hurting her. Just let them do what they wanted. Lots of tests and she heard talk of blood test, DNA test and things like that."

Don nodded, "Standard test under such circumstances I'm sure."

Raya gave a small nod as if in agreement with his words "That is about all she has to say, other then she is not sure how long she was there, and I told her how many months just going on how long I have been here."

"Forillian, you are aware that you may ask questions of us as well, that this is not meant to be strictly, one sided," Splinter explained. "If there is something you want to know about us feel free to ask."

Forillian nodded, "Raybahan has all ready told me what she could to make me feel all right. But, hey I'm not worried pretty much anything has to be better then the Racheans and the way they treated us."

Raya of course went through this interchange with ease and waited to see who might have the next question that she would have to relay to whichever party might need it.

Leo was the first one of the turtles to ask a question he wanted to know what school or work Flo had done on Terrapin.

" I've tried many things. But when the Racheans came I was in art school, painting, drawing. I found it a good way to express myself." Flo replied, " Course Raya knows I was in the art school because of her friend who was there for music."

Raya noted that Flo had omitted the fact that she had caused a great deal of trouble and earned quite a reputation for being a troublemaker when she'd been in the tech school. _'How nice she can just forget to mention __**that**__ part of her life.'_ Raya mused to herself.

She inwardly grumbled and muttered over Flo's subtle omissions through the rest of the question and answer period. It irked Raya that Flo was hiding behind her past, though she wasn't sure why it bothered her so much, normally she was not one to let gossip or rumours to rule her. Not to mention the fact that really, they were no longer on Terrapin and anything that happened there didn't matter. On the other hand Raya knew that it did indeed matter and it mattered a great deal, and the more she sat there ruminating and stewing telling herself to forget it, the more it seemed to grow to become of great importance.

Finally, after some time Splinter held up his hand, " I believe we have gained enough information from one another for the time being. We have plenty to consider as is now and any more would be overload." He turned to look at Raya, "You have been most patient and very helpful to us this evening as we have taken time to learn about each other."

" I am glad to help you where I can," Raya commented simply in return to Splinter's kind compliment, she smiled in return to show her sincerity. " You have been more then generous to me."

Raya sat back in her chair and watched all but Splinter disperse as they went their own ways around the lair. She sat silently and then looked at Splinter, "There are things I heard about Flo back home. I don't know how much is true but…" She bite her lip and hesitated, " I don't even know if I should say this."

"If something is troubling you, sharing it may make it easier for you. Another person may see the light while you see only the clouds, child." Splinter offered.

"Yes, but it isn't mine to tell, and if it isn't true than…I'd feel bad for saying or thinking it." Raya declared.

Splinter nodded, his eyes slowly closed then opened again with piercing clarity, " There are many versions of truth Raybahan, and there is also levels of trust that must be reached before all secrets are revealed. When you first came here, you were wary of me, now look at you. You feared many things about me," Splinter pointed out casually, " you had your truth and it was real and gave you great fear, my sons had their truth. Over time you have come to see that what you thought was true then was not so, and your fear subsided. But at no time was your truth wrong."

Raya smiled a little and interlocked her fingers, and shifted her hands around nimbly in a fidgety way. "You are saying that Flo might need time to say everything. But the problem is, I know for your safety your sons must obey certain rules and I don't know how good Flo would be at that. Flo was a troublemaker back home she acted up and out around many of the Koshayi. True, she did seem to settle down in the art class, and no longer seemed so bad."

Splinter chuckled, " All teenagers have a time in their life when they rebel, act out or up, oppose authority figures whether a parent, or a teacher. Perhaps, what Forillian was going through when termed a trouble maker was nothing more then adolescent growing pains."

Raya suddenly gave a wide grin it was quite possible Splinter was right, it might be that Flo had been a bit of a rebel for some time over nothing more then just adolescent rebellion, especially as she had calmed down before the Racheans had invaded.

" I feel so silly." She scoffed at herself.

Splinter smiled, " Many of our worst fears are often based on such things," he admitted.

TBC


End file.
